


Never Kissed Like That

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Backstory, Boys In Love, Breeding Kink, Breeding Kink Mentioned, Bunny Jisung, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I love yous, Kink Discovery, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Nervousness, No Angst, Overstimulation, Overwhelmed, Pet Names, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Soft Boys, Virgin Jisung, Virginity, but the good kind, comfort in the time of the world ending, covid is talked about, experienced Minho, jerking off, more tags to come, not specified yet, owner - Freeform, quarantine fic, sensitive baby boy, taking care of each other, this was gonna be a series now it's just a normal fic, virgin, wine drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “Do you want me to kiss you like I did before?” He asks. His eyes shining, like there’s little stars in them.Jisung bites his lower lip, swallowing slightly, his heart rate picking up again.“Y-yes.” He whispers while shyly looking down.Min smiles wide, “don’t be nervous baby, it’s just me.” He pecks his cheek and then leans in fully.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 99
Kudos: 797





	1. Like Before

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO back at it again, so this fic was gonna be a series but I've just decided to make I multi chapter cause I haven't done one of those in a hot second. Also this fic will be regularly updated once my series Hideout is over, but for now y'all are only getting this part. Anyway hope you guys like it!!

He was shaking, not just his legs but his entire body. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go, his body was not supposed to  _ betray  _ him like this. 

Jisung stares at his boyfriend with wide eyes, his legs shut tightly, face on fire. 

Min just smiles and leans down, dropping a kiss on his forehead. 

“Why are you shaking baby?” He asks softly, sitting to the side of him. 

For context, Minho just absolutely rocked his world, to most it probably would be nothing. But his baby virgin brain is absolutely malfunctioning because his extremely hot, beautiful, sexy, amazing boyfriend just grabbed his ass and licked his lower lip. 

“You just, took me by surprise.” Jisung mumbles, his cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red. 

Minho scoops him back up, making him stand, “did you like it? Or was it too much?” He murmurs, hand on the side of his face. 

“Oh, I, liked it.” Sungie squeaks. 

The elder’s smile gets even bigger, “you’re so cute baby. You wanna order food and cuddle?” Switching gears completely he hugs him tightly. 

As if he didn’t just cause Jisung to go into the biggest gay panic he’s ever encountered. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Ji hugs him back tightly. 

He and Minho have been dating for about a month now, they’ve known each other for a lot longer than that. Years even, it’s always been this sort of timid back and forth between them since they met. 

Min has never been shy about how he feels, or how adorable he thinks Sungie is. But Jisung has always been terrified to say anything, to take their mild flirting any further. 

But after months of Chan and Changbin pushing him to make a move he finally got the courage to ask Minho out on a date. One date turned into two, then four, then even more, until finally Min asked him to be his boyfriend. 

Now that they’re dating Jisung has got the full brunt of Min’s flirting, his sexiness, his caring and loving too. It makes Sungie short circuit constantly. 

Minho is this beautiful being of confidence and just oozes sex appeal,  _ and  _ he knows his way around the bedroom. While Jisung has never had a boyfriend before, has barely ever even jerked off before because he’s so embarrassed, and he’d never been kissed. At least not until a few weeks ago. 

Min had taken him to dinner and they had their normal banter, everything was going really well. When they went out to the car he’d gotten closer, started getting cuddly which of course Jisung accepted. Since he is a slut for cuddles. 

Then while Min had been hugging him his back hit the car and then lips had been on his. He nearly passed away right then and there. It had been soft and sweet, Minho didn’t push past anything more than a peck. But that had been enough to nearly send Jisung to his knees. 

Since then Minho has continued with the small pecks and Jisung has even started initiating them. He likes kisses, likes to be kissed. 

But just now when Min  _ licked  _ his lower lip and grabbed his ass Sungie absolutely forgot how to breathe. He liked it a lot of course. But he’s so fucking awkward, and scared. 

“You pick what we watch, I'll order food.” Min kisses his cheek and walks off to the kitchen. 

Leaving Jisung standing in the middle of Minho’s living room completely panicking. Snapping from his daze he grabs the PlayStation remote and searches through the different horror movies on Netflix. 

“Found something! I’m gonna go put pjs on!” Sungie calls to his boyfriend. Needing a second to get a hold of himself. 

“Okay baby.” 

At the nickname his heart flutters, Minho is the king of pet names. Every single one makes him squirm and feel loved more than the last. 

Sungie grabs his bag and heads for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He turns the sink on and splashes his face, trying to settle himself down. 

“He just grabbed your ass he didn’t stick it in, calm down bitch.” He whispers to himself in the mirror. 

He wants to do stuff with Minho,  _ so  _ badly. But he can’t get over his nerves. He already has issues with anxiety, for once in his life he’d like to  _ not  _ have it be the biggest inconvenience. 

Quickly Jisung changes into shorts and a big sweater pushing his glasses on his nose. 

He heads back out to find Minho on the couch also changed. His glasses on too, that alone makes Ji’s heart do a stupid little flip. 

“You look so cute stop it,” Min groans while falling back on the couch dramatically. 

“No I don’t.” Jisung giggles and crawls up next to him, “what did you order?” 

“Pizza.” 

“I could marry you.” He smiles timidly, laying directly on top of his boyfriend, falling between his thick thighs even. 

“Oh Sungie don’t tempt me baby, I’ll propose right now.” Minho lifts his head and winks at him. 

Jisung burns bright red, “shush.” He scoots a little closer and lays his head against his chest, listening to his heart. It goes at a steady rhythm. Unlike his own which is hammering out of his chest like he’s about to combust. 

The movie starts and they both settle down further. Minho’s fingers in his hair scratching his scalp and twirling pieces, it’s nearly putting him to sleep. 

“Babydoll?” 

“Mm?” Sungie looks up, chin on his chest. 

“Did I make you uncomfortable earlier?” Minho murmurs, tucking his orangey blonde hair behind his ears. 

“No...I just wasn’t expecting it is all.” Jisung blushes deeply. 

“Will you tell me if I make you uncomfortable at all?” 

“Yes, I will. I promise you didn’t.” Sungie timidly leans forward and kisses him, their lips pressing together gently. “I, like when, you surprise me like that…” 

Minho hums softly and pulls him a little closer, “you liked when I kiss you?” 

“Yes.” Jisung giggles and hides his face, getting flustered easily. Min lifts his chin again and kisses him softly, hand under his jaw. 

“Do you want me to kiss you like I did before?” He asks. His eyes shining, like there’s little stars in them. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, swallowing slightly, his heart rate picking up again. 

“Y-yes.” He whispers while shyly looking down. 

Min smiles wide, “don’t be nervous baby, it’s just me.” He pecks his cheek and then leans in fully. 

Sungie keeps the squeal from leaving his throat as Minho kisses him again. It starts out like their normal soft little press of their lips, Ji isn’t completely freaking out just yet. 

After a few seconds Minho tilts his head slightly and the pressure on his mouth changes. His lips parting enough for Sungie to feel his breath mingling with his. Min pulls him a little closer and his fingers slip into his hair, turning his head. 

Jisung is seeing stars behind his lids, which each passing second he gets more and more worked up. 

Minho pulls away slightly, letting him breathe he kisses the tip of his nose and presses their foreheads together. 

“Okay?” 

“Hmhm,” Sungie blushes deeply, he has to be the same color as a fire engine now. 

His boyfriend leans back in, only instead of being met with his lips his tongue eases across his lower lip. Jisung completely malfunctions, his hands starting to shake slightly. 

“Sit up for me baby.” Minho murmurs. 

Jisung does as he’s told instantly, pulling his sweater sleeves over his hands. The elder smiles and picks him up, making a soft shriek come from him. 

“Min-“ his voice cuts off as he’s sat in Minho’s lap and their lips are pressing together again. 

Sungie timidly puts his hands on Min’s shoulders, not knowing what to do, or if he’s allowed to touch him. He squirms around realizing he’s straddling his boyfriend. This is completely new territory. 

Sure he’s sat in Minho’s lap plenty of times. But this, this is different. 

Minho parts his lips and his tongue licks across his lip again. It causes a shutter to go through the younger, his fingers gripping at Min’s shirt. 

Jisung contains his sounds as he’s pulled closer, a hand on his waist, the other holding his face. Minho licks at him again, only this time into his mouth, brushing up against his own tongue. 

Sungie pulls back his eyes wide. 

“Too much?” Min asks softly. 

“N-no...I just have, I’ve never…” he trails off, heart hammering, hands shaking. 

“It’s okay baby, I can stop if you want.” Minho’s smile is gentle, just like his hands are. Each spot he’s touching being rubbed gently. 

“No, I like it, I just...don’t wanna mess up.” Sungie squirms and hides his face with his hands. 

“Hey, don’t hide from me bun.” Min runs his thumb along his cheek. 

Jisung squeaks, being called bun or bunny makes him squirm. It makes his heart go even faster and his legs shake a little bit. 

“Mm not.” Sungie peaks out between his hands. 

Minho takes his hands away and kisses his nose, “you’re not gonna mess up. You don’t have to be scared or nervous baby bunny, it’s just me.” 

“But, I’ve never kissed like this…” Jisung whimpers. 

“I know, you’re okay baby, come here.” Min kisses his cheeks, “do you want me to do it again?” 

“Y-yes,” 

The elder smiles and connects their mouths, it’s a little bit more intense this time. Minho licks into his mouth, tongue running along his own. Jisung makes a small noise, his arms wrapping around Min’s neck to pull himself closer. 

“See, you’re doing amazing baby.” Minho takes his own classes off so they stop hitting against Ji’s. 

“T-tell me what to do.” Jisung whispers shyly. 

Min groans, biting his lower lip, “you’re perfect you know that? So cute and tiny and all mine.” 

“Shush.” He blushes deeply and tries to hide again, his heart beating so loudly in his chest he can hear it. 

“Use your tongue bun, it’s okay if you lick, you can move, and tilt your head too.” Minho holds his face again, looking at him as if he’s the entire world. 

Sungie nods timidly, he leans in this time, their lips pressing together softly. Pushing his nerves down he tilts his head and pulls himself closer. This shifts the tone of the kiss completely, his knees hitting the couch making him be flushed against his boyfriend now. 

Minho seems to take this as a signal and picks up where he left off. His tongue presses into Jisung's, licking harder than before. He wraps an arm firmly around his waist and shifts his hips slightly. 

Jisung gasps, suddenly feeling the friction between them. His intake of breath makes his mouth open and Min tangles tongues together more. His running over his teeth, along his lip, deepening the kisses even more. 

“Lino…” Sungie whispers, his hips moving slightly; he partly horrified that he was just rutting up against his boyfriend like a dog. 

“You’re doing so good bunny.” Min smiles and guides his hips. 

The praise makes Jisung short circuit again, “is, is this okay?” He swallows, feeling tears in his eyes practically. He’s overwhelmed but the good kind. 

“Yes baby it’s okay, you can move as much as you want. Do you feel good?” 

The question makes him squirm, he doesn’t want to answer that. It’s embarrassing that he’s so worked up already. 

“I do.” Minho murmurs and kisses his cheek. 

Sungie’s eyes get wide, “you do? I-I’m not bad?” 

“No, not at all baby, you’re so cute, you’re doing such a good job. You’re such a fast learner.” Min continues with his praises and Jisung is almost positive that he’s about to die. 

With the slight boost of confidence he leans in and kisses him again. Minho groans and meets him halfway. The hand he had on his hip slipping down to his ass, grabbing him again. 

Jisung whines, tangling his finger’s in Min’s hair now. He lets his boyfriend take control, licking where he wants to, tilting his head. He grinds forward slightly and pulls away from his mouth, gasping at the feeling he just got. 

Minho grabs his chin and bites his lower lip, Sungie whines softly, their eyes locked. He slams his own shut not being able to handle the eye contact just yet. 

“You’re so cute bun.” Min whispers and rocks him forward again, letting their hips eagerly roll together. 

“Lino...I feel funny.” He whispers, pulling away to hide his face again. 

His body is on fire, his eyes are stinging, tears threatening to fall. Is this what it’s like to get really horny? Min’s barely touched him and he’s  _ this _ worked up! How embarrassing! 

“Where does it feel funny?” 

“In my tummy.” Jisung doesn’t dare look down, he doesn’t want to know the state of his dick. 

Minho’s barely even reacting, he’s  _ so  _ used to all this! 

“Good baby, do you feel good?” 

“Y-yes. Do you?” Jisung bites at his sleeve, trying to hide his shaking. 

Min smiles, shifts him in his lap, he sits up a little straighter and angles Ji’s hips. Jisung lets out a soft sound, being tilted back slightly now. 

“Yes I do babydoll. Do you wanna keep going?” 

Timidly Sungie nods, his heart racing, he feels like he might pass out. At this new angle Minho can grind up into him, the feeling is forgien but he likes it a lot. 

“Can I put you on your back bunny?” 

“Yes.” 

Jisung likes that Min always asks, he likes that he checks on him before things get too intense. Even outside of intimate things like this he does, and before they were dating he did too. 

Slowly his back presses to the couch, Minho looming above him, “you’re so pretty baby.” He murmurs while spreading his legs. 

Jisung shakes badly, he can’t even hide it. 

Min however just smiles and runs his fingers across his legs gently, “you’re okay baby bunny, I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to.” 

“Mm just nervous.” Jisung whispers, his teeth chattering too. 

His boyfriend leans down and pecks his lips, “do you want me to stop?” 

“No! I like it.” 

With that Minho runs his hands up the back of his shorts slightly and grabs his ass again. Pulling him flush up against his front. 

“O-oh…” Ji‘s eyes roll back, the friction against his lower half something he’s never felt before. 

“Tilt your head my love.” 

Sungie does as he’s told and squeals, Min’s mouth kissing along his throat. The feeling makes goosebumps lift on his skin, he grasps Minho’s shirt, hips moving by themself. 

“Can I leave marks on you baby?” 

“M-marks?” Jisung feels dizzy, being marked up? He’d never thought about that. 

“Love bites.” Min rubs along his hip bones, brushing his sweater up a little. 

“Um, you can make little ones.” Sungie bites his lower lip and looks up at his boyfriend, still not being able to comprehend how someone as stunning as Min would want someone like him. 

“Do you feel okay like this?” 

Jisung looks down at their position, his legs are open, shorts riding up. His sweater is bunched around his middle showing off his lower stomach too. He’s positive his face is bright red, and his hair is probably messy. He looks like a hot mess most likely. 

Minho on the other hand looks  _ ethereal.  _ His lips are a little swollen and his shirt is falling off one shoulder. The sweatpants he has on are still where they’re supposed to be but Ji can only imagine what it’d be like to have them off him. 

He blushes at the thought, so easily thinking about Minho naked. 

“Sungie?” Min touches his face, “we can stop baby.” 

“No! No, I was…” he hides again, “you’re pretty.” He whispers finally. Opting for that term rather than the several profane ones he has running through his mind. 

The elder takes his hands away and pecks his lips, “you’re pretty. You sure you don’t want me to stop?” 

“Yes...I like when you kiss me like this.” 

“This is making out babydoll, and I like it very much too.” Minho smiles and leans in again, his hand on his thigh tracing shapes. 

Jisung tries to copy what his boyfriend is doing, he wants to do good. His tongue runs over Min’s and their teeth hit together slightly. 

Minho giggles but doesn’t pull away, “move your hips more bun, it’ll make you feel good.” He murmurs. 

Sungie stares up at him, trusting his words. Slowly he shifts his hips to brush against Minho, his world is rocked. 

Sure there’s been gentle touches, the shy grinding from before. But this, he  _ felt  _ Min. 

His boyfriend does like this, he does feel good too! 

“Just like that baby, that’s a good boy.” Minho looks down where their lips are locked and rolls his down, keeping himself held up on one arm to do so. 

Jisung moans, the sound coming from him completely out of his control. He slams his hands over his mouth and looks at Min panicked. 

“Don’t be shy babydoll, you can make noise, it's just us.” The elder smiles down at him. 

Sungie whines quietly and reaches for him, getting overwhelmed again, he can feel the tears coming. He locks their lips and eagerly licks into his mouth now, letting his lower half do as it pleases. Minho seems to be doing the same thing. 

His hands roaming over his frame, one resting on his ass the other holding himself up again. 

They both are panting, Jisung has never felt something like this before. It feels so good though, he can barely think. He just wants more. 

Minho kisses down his neck again and then sets him off, another string of whines coming out. But this time he does try and hide. If anything he chases after Min’s mouth making him come back to his lip. 

Jisung tangles his hands in his boyfriend’s hair and rocks up against him, his back starting to arch prettily. 

Min groans and lifts his legs a little bit more. He can feel Minho’s member in his sweats, feel it rubbing against his own. He wants to see it, to touch it, he wants him to put it inside him too. 

The actual thought of sex scares Sungie, he’s afraid it will hurt, and he’s afraid he won’t be good at it. But Minho is making him feel so good right now he can barely think straight. 

“Minho-“ he whispers his name, hips bucking up. 

“You’re okay baby, you’re doing so good.” Min breathed into his ear. 

Their lips crash together again and Jisung clenches his hands up. The fire in his belly almost too much. 

“L-Lino...feels funny.” He whines, almost feeling like he’s going to pee himself.  _ That  _ would be horrifying. 

“I know baby bun, you’re almost there though.” Min murmurs and kisses under his ear. Jisung moans again, he feels Minho’s hand move from his ass to the front of his shorts. 

His brain turns off the second he touches him there, back arching up, toes curling. White hot pleasure shoots through him. He squeezes his eyes shut letting it run through him 

“Oh baby, look how pretty you are.” Minho whispers, still touching him apparently. 

Jisung feels like he’s floating, like his mind has completely melted away and all that’s left and the hands touching him. He never wants it to stop. 

“Fuck,” Min cursing makes him open his eyes again, his glasses are scewed off his face as he tries to look around. 

“Pizza is here, stay here babydoll.” Min kisses his forehead and jumps off the couch going towards the door. He watches him grab a sweater first though. 

Laying there alone Jisung puts himself back together slowly, he just came,  _ hard.  _ Or at least he thinks that was what cumming hard feels like. It could just be normal. He only has touched himself a handful of times, and each time he’s been so nervous  _ that’s  _ what got it to go away. Not because he got himself off. 

Sungie timidly fixes his glasses and looks down, his shorts don’t look wet at least. Glancing towards the door he makes sure Minho is still busy with the pizza man and nervously lifts his waistband. 

He’s a mess in his briefs, his cock head red and he’s covered in sticky cum. He’s still a little hard too. Mildly intrigued he touches himself and instantly pulls away, his fingers coming away dirty. That hurt a little bit. Why did it hurt? 

Jisung realizes he has  _ cum  _ on his fingers and panics more, hearing Minho shutting the front door. Without thinking he licks off the mess, eyes wide at the taste. 

He swallows and wipes the drool off on the inside of his sweater. That should not have turned him on. But it did, only a little but enough to notice the flush go through him again. 

Min walks back in with the pizza and smiles, Sungie sitting up on his elbows looking blissed out. 

“You okay bunny?” He asks, setting the box down. 

“Yes. I-what about you? You didn’t…” 

“Don’t worry about me babydoll.” Minho kisses his forehead and helps him to his feet. Jisung shakes, his legs not working correctly. 

“Did you bring another pair of undies?” 

“Uh, I don’t know I have to check.” Jisung hugs his boyfriend tightly, not wanting to be away from him at all right now. 

“Okay, go look, if you don’t I’ll get you some.” Min kisses him gently and taps his bum. 

Sungie nods and stumbles off to the bathroom with his bag again. His face on absolute fire. Not only did he cum, he came pretty much untouched, and now Minho won’t even let him touch him. 

God he’s the worst boyfriend ever. 

Ji checks his bag and is thankful for his briefs he has for tomorrow. He’ll live if he has to wear them a little longer than normal. 

Quickly he strips and cleans himself up trying to be gentle since it still hurts a little. 

Part of him wants to ask Minho why it hurts. But he’s way too scared to ask that kind of question, even if he knows Min wouldn’t tease him. 

Quietly he walks back out to the living room and drops his back. Min has plates out and the box of pizza open, along with drinks for them. 

He’s acting as if he didn’t just make Jisung nut his brains out. 

“We can restart the movie.” Minho giggles while patting the spot next to him. 

“O-okay.” 

*

  
  
  
  



	2. Get Out of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C-can I take a shower?” Jisung asks timidly, realizing he’s covered in sweat and sticky. 
> 
> “Go for it baby, I’ll leave you clothes.” Min kisses his cheek. 
> 
> Sungie squirms slightly and kicks his shoes off, “okay.” Like he predicted his heart is hammering out of his chest, his hands are sweaty and his legs are starting to shake. Minho wraps around him tightly from behind, kissing along his neck. 
> 
> “Do you wanna sleep out here or in my room?” He asks while untucking Jisung’s shirt. Sungie stares up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, his brain not seeming to comprehend what the question was. All he can think about is Min’s hands touching his skin ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe hope this brightens some days

About a week passed since the make out session between them. And something has awoken inside of Jisung, something he didn’t know existed before. 

Every time he looks at Minho now he can barely keep his hands to himself. He just wants to touch him so badly, he wants to kiss him, just do whatever with him. 

Right now they’re out with friends and Jisung is perched gently on Min’s lap, sitting with his back to his chest. It’s taking all of his strength not to wiggle around on him again. 

He  _ never  _ acts like this. Has never felt like this. 

Part of him is disgusted with himself because of this deep desire. But he’s too distracted by his dick to worry about his disgust right now. 

Min has his arm around his waist and his chin on his shoulder. 

“You okay baby?” He murmurs, feeling the tension in his boyfriend. 

Sungie looks back with big eyes, “yeah, why?” 

“You’re all tense bun, do you wanna sit on the chair instead?” 

“No, I’m comfy...I just don’t wanna…” he trails off cheeks getting red. Minho smiles and kisses his cheek, “unless you start grinding your cute ass on me you’re fine babydoll.” He murmurs. 

Jisung squeaks and hides his face, “Minho,” he whispers gently slapping his arm. 

The elder just winks at him and pulls him closer, kissing behind his ear. “You wanna get drinks baby?” He asks, changing subjects so easily. 

“Hmhm, don’t let go of my hand though.” Jisung murmurs. 

They’re in a club, a pretty crowded club, Ji didn’t really wanna go. But he’s trying to push himself out of his comfort zone, Chan said it wouldn’t be that crowded. He was wrong to say the least. 

“I won’t baby, here; walk in front of me bun.” Minho makes them stand, he sets his hands on Jisung’s hips and guides them like that towards the bar. 

Sungie orders them drinks while holding onto Min still, his boyfriend pressed up against him. Once the drinks are in hand the two of them make their way back to the table. 

“Do you want to leave soon baby?” Minho asks, pulling the smaller into his lap again. 

Jisung squirms slightly, “will the others be mad?” 

“No, I know you’re uncomfortable around everyone here, don’t push yourself.” 

Sungie sets his arms on his shoulders, twisting pieces of his dark hair between his fingers. 

“I’m okay right now, let’s stay a little longer.” 

Min nods and reaches for his drink, downing about half of it, “jeez babe.” Jisung giggles but does the same. The alcohol burns going down but makes him feel warm, he kind of wants to get drunk tonight. Maybe not drunk but a little liquid courage doesn’t hurt anyone. 

“Let’s dance bun.” Min finishes off his drink and tugs him to the dance floor. 

Jisung can’t help the loud giggles that escape his mouth as Minho spins him and swings their arms. 

The music shifts and so do they, jumping to the beat bodies swaying. Sungie throws his arms up still laughing, his back to Min now. 

The elder curls an arm around his waist and rolls their hips together earning a small squeal from Ji. But he doesn’t pull away, he wiggles back to the music and laughs more. He’s having fun, he never has fun at these kinds of things. 

“Fuck baby, easy.” Min giggles in his ear, his hands on his hips seeming to steady him. Jisung turns bright red, not even meaning to move like he was. 

“I’m sorry!” He flips around, hands going up to cover his mouth. 

“I didn’t say to stop bunny.” Minho pulls him close, connecting their lips suddenly. He melts instantly, hands going to bunch up in his boyfriend’s shirt. He’s eager, obviously eager. He wants nothing more than for Minho to make him feel that good again. 

As they kiss and their tongues press together Jisung tastes the alcohol on his mouth. He wants Min to have him completely to take him apart right here right now. 

_ Never  _ has he had these kinds of thoughts. 

Min pulls away leaving Jisung breathless and his face red, “pretty baby.” The elder murmurs while wiping the spit off his lip. 

“We should get out of here.” He whispers. 

Sungie nods, pushing his glasses up his nose, “o-okay.” Minho smiles wide and pulls him back to the table grabbing their jackets. 

“I’ll text everyone.” He says while getting his phone out. 

Min just hums and keeps a firm grip on him. 

“Do you wanna stay over tonight baby?” 

Jisung’s eyes get wide, he wasn’t supposed to stay at Min’s tonight. He doesn’t like to ask or seem annoying. 

“Y-yes.” He blushes deeply, “I don’t have any clothes.” 

“Like you haven’t worn mine before silly boy.” 

The younger hides in his hands, maybe he won’t need clothes. 

He nearly screams at himself for even having that kind of thought. He knows the second they get into Min’s apartment his nerves will be back and he’ll be a shaking mess again. 

Who’s to say anything will even happen, Minho might just be tired. They might get back and just cuddle and eat a lot of snacks. Honestly Sungie would be happy with anything as long as Min is around. 

Once everyone that needs to be notified is, they get an Uber back to Minho’s. His apartment is chilly, the winter air obviously creeping in from somewhere. 

“C-can I take a shower?” Jisung asks timidly, realizing he’s covered in sweat and sticky. 

“Go for it baby, I’ll leave you clothes.” Min kisses his cheek. 

Sungie squirms slightly and kicks his shoes off, “okay.” Like he predicted his heart is hammering out of his chest, his hands are sweaty and his legs are starting to shake. Minho wraps around him tightly from behind, kissing along his neck. 

“Do you wanna sleep out here or in my room?” He asks while untucking Jisung’s shirt. Sungie stares up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, his brain not seeming to comprehend what the question was. All he can think about is Min’s hands touching his skin ever so slightly. 

“What?” 

Minho giggles and pecks his lips, “do you wanna sleep in my bed or on the couch?” 

Jisung snaps from his daze and pushes his hands away, his face on fire again, “Uh, I don’t care...just as long as you hug me.” He bites his lower lip. 

“Do you wanna watch movies?” 

“Hmhm.” 

“Couch it is. Go shower I’ll grab you clothes.” 

Sungie nods and walks off to the bathroom, he’s shaking and breathing heavily, his fingers absently tracing the spot Min just barely touched. He wants him so bad. He wants those kisses again, and to feel that good again. 

Quickly he turns the water on and unbuttons the rest of his blue shirt, letting it drop to the floor. He shimmies out of his jeans and jumps into the shower before Min can come in. 

Under the water he tries to calm himself down. Forcing himself to think of anything else, nothing is even going to happen. He shouldn’t think of Minho like this. 

Even as he runs the wash cloth over his legs he bites his lip and stares at his own cock. He’s thought about touching himself all week, he even woke up a couple times flustered and wet. 

He  _ can not  _ touch himself at Minho’s absolutely not. He seriously needs to get his mind out of the gutter. 

Getting off once should not have altered him so fucking much. 

A knock at the door makes him jump, he wraps his arms around himself tightly, even though there’s a shower curtain hiding him completely. 

“Come in!” He calls, busying himself with washing his hair. 

“I brought you shorts, undies and a sweater. Do you want a s-shirt too baby,” 

“No that’s okay, thank you.” Sungie hears him shut the door and leave and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

How did he get to this point? It’s just Min! He has nothing to be nervous about. 

Yeah okay.  _ Just  _ Min. His boyfriend is ridiculously hot for no reason, he also very clearly knows how to take Jisung apart barely even touching him. He’s literally going to die because of just Min. 

Sungie finishes his shower and dries his hair off best he can, he slips into the clothes Minho left him and puts his glasses back on. 

In the living room Min has a bottle of wine out with two glasses as well as copious amounts of junk food. The parallel between the nice drink and shitty food making him giggle. 

“Wow who are you trying to impress.” He teases softly, crawling up the couch. 

Minho giggles and sets his phone down, “my cute boyfriend is all.” He meets him in the middle and kisses him gently. 

“I’m gonna wash up real quick then we can cuddle.” He pecks his lips again and Jisung squirms slightly. He bites his lips staring over his glasses. 

“What’re you thinking about baby bunny?” Min asks while ruffling his damp hair. 

“You’re a good boyfriend.” Jisung murmurs, sitting up fully to wrap himself in a blanket. 

“You are too babydoll. Be right back, open the wine too.” Minho jumps up and heads to the bathroom. 

Sungie watches him, his eyes taking in his pretty form. Turning back to the food he grabs the bottle of wine and finds the opener, uncorking it with ease. 

After pouring two glasses and taking timid sips he also pops some cheese doodles in his mouth and sits back on the couch. The glass of wine in his hand, tv remote in the other. 

He can do this. 

Who said they’d have sex anyway? 

He’d liked to. 

Jisung internally scolds himself, thinking with his dick only again. 

Shifting around he pulls the sweater down a little, cheeks red, he takes another sip and finds something to watch. 

Min probably wants to. It’s also not fair of him to assume his boyfriend does. 

If he’s honest he wants to touch Minho, he wants to leave marks on him. He wants to see his always so composed face come apart like he had. 

Jisung also wants to know if every orgasm was like the first one. 

He takes another drink and hears Min come out of the bathroom, his face freshly washed, no glasses. But he’s in sweatpants and a tank top. 

Sungie hides his face in his wine glass, forcing his eyes away from his boyfriend’s biceps. 

“Hey bun, make sure you eat too. I don’t want you to be sick in the morning.” Minho runs his fingers through his hair as he walks behind the couch. 

“I have been.” Jisung takes another sp and realizes he should probably cool it, he finished his glass already. 

Min tips his head back and kisses him gently, “you’re so pretty.” 

Sungie blushes, “you are,” he hiccups right after and covers his mouth quickly. Minho giggles and jumps over the couch landing next to him. 

“What’re we watching?” 

“Oh, uh, I just put chopped on, we don’t have to watch this.” He watches Minho grab his glass and also a handful of chips. 

“This is fine babydoll, I don’t have the attention span to really watch a movie.” Min leans back on the couch and drinks his wine, Sungie crawls over and leans against his shoulder. 

“Min,” he murmurs tracing his thigh. 

“Yeah bunny?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, are you drunk baby?” Min giggles and kisses his forehead. 

“No just buzzed.” He laughs and wraps around his thigh. 

He’s loved Minho since the first day they met, he’s said he loves him since before they dated. Dating now hasn’t changed that at all, if anything it’s been intensified. 

He grabs the wine bottle and fills his glass again, but before actually drinking he makes sure to eat more. Min’s right he does not want to be puking tomorrow morning. He would have no choice but to die if Minho saw him throw up. 

Minho rubs his back as he’s leaning forward, it gives him goosebumps. He feels him slip his fingers up his shirt and sling his skin and that makes him shiver completely. His mind almost instantly floating back to the gutter again. 

Is it wrong for him to want Min? It can’t be. 

But he in no way could voice what he wants, he’d die of embarrassment if he said something like that. 

“You okay baby?” 

“Huh? Yeah.” Jisung realizes he was frozen in place and blushes deeply. Sitting back he cuddles close to his boyfriend. The two of them falling into easy conversation and teasing. 

“Every time they forget an ingredient I cry a little.” Minho groans while popping a pizza roll in his mouth. 

“You’ll never believe this but I forgot an ingredient.” He giggles, head on his shoulder. Every time he laughs he hiccups right after, which just makes them both start to laugh. 

“Come here.” Min sets his glass down and makes Jisung do the same. 

The younger looks up at him with starry eyes, he hiccups again and hides his face. “Look at me bun.” Minho takes his face in his hands and leans in slowly, their lips meeting in an easy kiss. 

Jisung makes a soft noise and falls forward slightly. Min licks across his lower lip and Sungie opens his mouth, meeting him in the middle instantly. 

Minho hums and pulls back, “this okay?” He asks softly. 

“Hmhm.” 

Jisung kisses him again, his hands touching Minho’s thighs. The elder groans softly and suddenly picks him up, “Min-“ he giggles wrapping around him tightly. 

Sungie gets comfy in his lap and their eyes lock, his arms around his neck, foreheads pressed together. 

“Promise me you’re sober?” 

“I’m definitely not sober, but I know what I’m doing, I’m just tipsy.” 

Min hums softly, “you’re okay with me touching you like this?” 

“Yes...please.” Jisung whispers the second word, his face bright red realizing it actually came out. 

Minho takes his face in his hands again, “please what bunny?” Sungie shakes his head, refusing to say anything else. 

“What do you want baby bun?” 

Jisung whines and pulls back hiding his face, he can’t, he can not say anything. He’s too embarrassed to. 

Min hums softly and kisses along his jaw, slow soft kisses, moving towards his ear. Sungie swallows his face getting bright red and heart starts to pick up speed again. 

“You know what I want?” 

“N-no…” Jisung nearly combusts, his hands fisting into his boyfriend’s shirt. His nerves fully kicked in now. He can feel his legs shaking, and his hands are clamming up. 

“I wanna make you cum again baby boy, I wanna hear your pretty whines and see you feel good.” Minho bites his ear. 

Sungie nearly passes out, “o-oh.” He swallows eyes getting wide. 

“Do you want that bun?” 

He nods eagerly, in the next second he's on his back a small shriek leaving his lips. “Babe-“ he whispers, nails scratching across his shoulders by accident. 

Min smiles and kisses him hard, Jisung’s eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. His legs opening for him to fall between, he squirms under him instantly, tongue in his mouth. 

Minho runs his hands along his thighs and scratches gently, grabbing his ass through his boxers. 

Their tongues slide together, teeth hitting slightly, it’s messy and Jisung is positive he’s the worst kisser ever. But Minho makes his head spin and his body tremble, he can’t keep up with him at all. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop baby.” Minho whispers, as they pull apart spit connecting their mouths. 

“Okay.” 

Jisung runs his fingers along his collarbone, lower lip between his teeth. “I-I wanna touch you t-too.” 

Min smiles and kisses him again and again, “can I take your shorts off bunny?” 

“Y-yes.” Sungie trembles, Minho pulls back and takes his shorts between his fingers inching them down slowly. 

“Promise you’re okay?” 

“Promise.” 

Jisung stares up at him, his hands bunching on the couch cushions. Min makes him lift his hips and soon the material is off his body, his boxers slightly pulled down too. 

“You’re so pretty baby.” Minho leans down and pushes his sweater up his stomach, kissing all over his abs. “I’m gonna make you feel so good bun.” 

The younger takes in a sharp breath, his boyfriend’s hands suddenly exploding his chest. His back arches and a soft sound leaves his mouth, Minho’s fingers pinching his nipples. 

“M-Min…” he whines quietly. 

“Take your sweater off.” 

“You too.” He pouts. 

Minho giggles and tugs his shirt off without hesitation. Jisung timidly does the same, laying nearly completely bare under him. 

Min falls back to him and curls his legs around his waist, kissing him aggressively again. 

Sungie whines, reaching up to tangle his hands in his hair. He feels like he’s floating already, his hips eagerly twitching up. Minho grabs his ass and he squeaks, “Lino,” he murmurs one hand going from his hair to his back, scratching gently. 

Min rolls his hips down and Sungie nearly sees stars again, this is all he wanted, he so badly just wanted to be under him again. He bucks up and pulls his hair, falling into a slight rhythm. 

“You’re such a fast learner baby boy.” Minho smiles and kisses down his neck. His teeth nipping in some spots in others he licks and sucks. He moves down until his mouth is by his chest. Jisung watches with wide eyes. 

Happy he kept his glasses on. 

“Still okay?” 

“Yes.” 

With that Min ducks down again and licks across his nipple, Jisung bites his lip. Sparks shooting up his spine. 

“Oh fuck-“ Jisung groans. 

Minho giggles and bites down, “babe,” Sungie nearly pulls him away, his eyes getting wide. He feels himself twitch in his boxers and squirms more to get better friction. 

“Sensitive bunny.” The elder tugs on the other bud and Jisung’s eyes roll back in bliss. 

“You’re so cute baby, look how sensitive you are.” Minho sucks a dark mark to his chest, biting down in another spot right after. Sungie bucks again. 

He takes his hands from his back and hides, biting his lower lip, tears in his eyes again. He feels so good already. There’s no way this can get better, he can’t possibly feel anything more than he already is. He’ll die if he does he’s sure of it. 

“No hiding bunny, I wanna see your pretty face.” Minho takes his hands down again, “can I take your boxers off?” 

Jisung shakes, biting lower lip, “w-will you take yours off too?” 

Min giggles and moves off the couch, he tugs his sweatpants down. Sungie giggles and hides his face again, “babe!” 

“You asked baby bunny, I still have my boxers on anyway.” Minho climbs back up with him pressing his thighs open again. Instead of falling back between them though he traces his skin. 

Jisung stares up at him, trying to contain his shivering, Min slips his fingers under the fabric and runs them along his inner thigh. “Can I touch your cock baby?” 

Sungie squeaks, not expecting those words, he nods. “Can I have words bun?” 

“N-no.” Jisung whines, trying to squeeze his legs back together. 

Minho hums softly, “no touching then.” 

The younger pouts, “why not?” 

“I wanna hear you say it.” 

Jisung whines more, thighs twitching, “y-yes you can touch me.” 

“Touch you where?” Min kisses his leg, setting his calf on his shoulder. 

“You’re being mean.” 

Jisung sees the smirk flash across his boyfriend’s face, which terrifies him slightly. That smirk on Minho is never good. 

“I just wanna hear you use your voice bun.” As fast as the smirk was flashed it’s gone. Jisung swallows, hands clenching up. 

He can’t say that, no way. Just the thought of saying something like that makes him squirm even more than he already is. 

“Pl-please?” He juts out his lower lip. 

“You’re cute. Saying please only gets you so far baby doll.” 

Jisung covers his face, his hips bucking forward out of his control. He bites his lip, weighing his options. Minho is obviously serious. But he wants to keep going, he only has one option. 

“Y-you can touch m-my cock.” He whispers tears falling from his eyes due to how overwhelmed he is. 

“Oh fuck, baby oh my god don’t cry, I’m so sorry.” Minho suddenly picks him up and wipes his face off. “Bunny I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.” 

Jisung hugs him back, “I’m n-not crying baby.” He tells him quickly. “I’m, it’s just intense, I’m not upset I promise.” He holds his face leaning in to kiss his nose. 

“I’m not upset, I promise.” 

“You scared me baby.” 

“I’m sorry, you know I cry about everything.” He pouts back. 

“I didn’t think this would. Promise you’re okay?” Minho rubs his hips. 

“Promise.” Jisung tangles his fingers in his hair again and connects their lips. Min groans softly and licks into his mouth, rocking him forward in his lap. 

“I love you.” Sungie murmurs, his back hits the couch around and then his boxers are pulled down. Not off, just enough to make his member spring free, his face burns. 

“I love you.” Minho bites his lip and runs his hands down his body, eyes resting on his leaking dick. 

“Fuck bunny, where’ve you been hiding such a big cock?” 

Jisung squeaks, “shush.” He squirms, he didn’t think he was big, or know he was for that matter. But given Min’s reaction apparently it’s a good thing. 

Minho kisses him softly and then looks down, his forehead pressed to his shoulder. “Pretty baby.” He whispers and wraps his fingers around him, his thumb swiping the precum dripping off him. 

Jisung moans, hips bucking forward, “easy baby, you’re okay.” Min kisses his neck and bites down on his pulse making him whimper softly. 

Sungie feels like he’s going to explode, Minho is  _ touching  _ him. He’s actually touching him, not through his clothes or just grinding. He’s stroking him, rubbing him. He could die a happy man now. 

Minho pulls away and Jisung looks at him betrayed, only to get kissed again. Their lips meet and Sungie feels Min’s hand back his dick again. Only instead of touching him he’s suddenly skin to skin with his boyfriend’s member too. 

“O-oh…” Jisung timidly looks down and sees Min’s pink cock rubbing against his. He bites his lip feeling tears again, he wants to touch him, but he also wants to keep grinding on him. 

“Look at me.” Minho tilts his jaw back up and licks across his lower lip. At the same time their hips rock together in a slow motion and Jisung sees stars. His breath getting knocked out of him. 

“Feel good baby bunny?” 

“Y-yes.” Jisung scratches at his shoulders again and bucks. Min smiles and continues his thrusting and grinding. 

It’s making Sungie’s head spin, between the wine and now this. He’s never felt better. 

Minho hooks one of his legs over his hip and rocks into him, a soft sound coming from him too. Jisung gapes, shocked that Minho made any noise, he wants to hear more. Wants to make him squirm around too. 

Without thinking he reaches down and brushes his hand across their members, both of them bucking up. 

“C-can I?” He whispers, worrying about how embarrassed he is later. 

“Yes, fuck baby you can touch me wherever you want to.” Minho pushes his sweats down more letting himself spring free completely. 

Jisung bites his lip and timidly reaches for him, his thin fingers wrapping around him. He has no fucking idea how to do this, he’s never even done it to himself. Not really anyway. 

Minho kisses him again and suddenly he’s being touched, his hand squeezing Min by accident making him groan. “Loosen your hand up bunny, copy me.” Min whispers in his ear.

Sungie nods, hands shaking, he bucks into Minho’s fist and whines. Unable to keep himself still. 

Minho picks him back up, sitting him in his lap again, Jisung timidly touches him again. He runs his thumb over Min’s slit and watches him shiver. Part of him wants to lick his fingers clean, he wants to know what he tastes like. 

That thought alone makes him bucks forward again. How dirty is he? Min would probably be so grossed out if he ever knew. Especially if he knew he tasted his own cum after last time. 

Minho strokes him in a loose hold, his palm coming up to rub against his head and then back down. Sungie tries to copy him but he’s so distracted, so many things happening at once. He can’t help but get lost in his feelings. 

He finds himself eagerly thrusting into his hand, whimpering, face hidden in his neck. That warm fire in his belly starting up again, he wants it everywhere. He wants to feel that good again. 

“L-Lino-please.” He moans, his other hand scratching his shoulder. 

“You’re doing so good baby, you gonna cum for me?” Min’s voice is sweet but there’s also a slight taunting tone to it too. Jisung cries out, his back arching. 

He tries to keep up with his boyfriend, mildly aware that he’s probably doing a horrible fucking job getting him off too. 

Minho kisses him again and suddenly there’s two hands on him, one stroking him fast the other rubbing against his slit with his palm. 

“Fuck-“ Jisung bucks and his orgasm washes over him before he can even warn the elder. He cums and cums hard, body lighting up, stars dancing behind his eyes again. It feels so good, he’s crying again. 

“Oh look at you pretty bunny, you’re so fucking cute all messy.” Minho works him through it, up until Jisung is squirming and whining. That pain from before coming back. It hurts but part of him doesn’t want him to stop. 

As he comes back down from the intense high he realizes he stopped touching Minho. His eyes fly open, glasses half off his face, he doesn’t bother fixing them, he can see what’s happening in front of him. 

Min moans into his shoulder and gets himself off on his stomach. He’s beautiful, the way he bites his lip and his eyes flutter closed. Sungie reaches forward and helps him through it, watching with wide eyes as he’s painted with his release. 

Seeing Minho touch himself is probably the hottest thing he’s ever Fucking witnessed. 

He absently runs his fingers through the mess on his stomach, unaware of Minho’s eyes on him. Without thinking he licks his fingers clean again. 

“Holy fuck Jisung.” Min groans.

Sungie turns bright red, hand shooting down from his mouth, “I-“ before he can say another word Minho pushes him flat and licks through the mess on his stomach. He then grabs his chin and pushes his tongue into his mouth. 

Jisung squeaks as the cum is forced into his mouth, he eagerly licks it off his tongue no hesitate at. 

“Baby bunny, you like the taste of yourself?” Min whispers while running his fingers through the rest. He feeds him the release while biting his lip. 

Sungie trembles, answering by licking his digits clean. “Fuck, you’re so hot and you don’t even know it.” Minho kisses him hard and Jisung groans under him. 

“I-I know I am.” He giggles, looking up at the elder. 

“Mm, you make me crazy. You know that? You’re perfect, I love you so much.” 

“I love you.” Sungie fixes his glasses finally and sits up on his elbows. “Can we sleep in your bed actually?” 

Minho smiles wide and scoops him up suddenly, not letting him fix his boxers or anything. 

“Yes, yes we can.” 

*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute I'm cry.
> 
> Jisung getting kinky already and he don't even know it. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. Bratty Bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My little baby look at me.” Min all but purrs, Sungie glances up at his phone. Moving one hand up to cover his tomato red face. 
> 
> “Bunny were you touching yourself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t as long as I wanted but it be like that.

Jisung lays back in his bed staring up at the ceiling, his heart racing in his ears. Timidly he scoots out of his boxers and stares down at his hard member. 

What the fuck is he supposed to do now? 

He thinks back to Minho and blushes deeply, he wishes his boyfriend was here. But with this whole virus thing Min went home to check on his parents for the weekend. 

Now Jisung is waking up for the fourth day in a row with his dick hard and leaking. Ever since the other day when he and Min, did whatever they did he’s woken up like this. 

It’s ridiculous. He can’t stand it anymore. 

When he thinks about his boyfriend he gets all warm and fuzzy, and a little dizzy. He feels his hands all over him and his lips pressed to his. It’s impossible to do anything anymore. 

Jisung rolls over with a whine, losing his nerve to touch himself. 

He curls his arms around his pillow and hides his face, shifting his hips slightly. It makes his bite his lip, his now naked lower half rubbing against his sheets. It feels like when Min grinds their hips together a little. 

Taking in a breath he wiggles around a little more and a soft moan comes past his lips. This definitely feels good. 

His cheeks turn red, this is so embarrassing. His boyfriend is gone a couple days and now he’s so needy he’s grinding on his bed like a pup in heat. How pathetic. 

Despite thinking he’s pathetic Jisung lifts himself up on his elbows and looks down. Thinking back to the way Minho always so gracefully moves against him. He is so precise with how he shifts his hips and rolls down. 

Sungie timidly tries to copy what he does. 

The results make him shiver, his dick dragging along the sheets and his eyes roll back. 

“Fuck…” he whispers and drops himself down again, hiding in his pillows. 

He’s twenty three fucking years old he should be able to get himself off without worrying so goddamn much.

Sungie grinds down again, letting out a tiny whine, he rocks his body against his bed. Letting his mind wonder back to Min again, before he even realizes it he’s aggressively humping sheets breathing heavily. 

His thighs shake as he starts to lose himself in his arousal. He rolls over and finally allows himself to run his hands down his body, he wraps his fingers around his cock and instantly moans. 

His fingertips trace along his tip and he feels the wet precum leak out. Instantly his hand is by his mouth and he’s licking his digits clean. Thinking about how Minho said it was hot when he tasted himself before. 

That makes him fall into the hole of Min licking their release off his stomach and forcing it in his mouth. Jisung bites his lip and sucks on his digits, his other hand eagerly touching himself. 

He’s not even stroking, he’s just rubbing his tip, making himself leak more. 

Jisung back arches and he bucks into his hand a soft cry tumbling past his lips. It doesn’t feel as good when Min does it, not even close, but god it’s good enough for now. 

He whines and fucks up into his fist, eyes rolled back. 

Everything comes to a screaming halt, his phone ringing. Jisung glares at up at the ceiling and feels around for it. He slips his fingers in his mouth, sucking off whatever’s left on him. 

He grabs his phone finally and screams. 

Minho. 

Minho calling him now!

Not just calling but FaceTiming.

Sungie whines and tugs his blankets to his chin, his face bright red. He takes in a deep breath and half hides in his pillows, finally answering his boyfriend. 

_ ‘Hi babydoll.’  _ Min smiles cheerfully. 

Jisung pokes his head out, biting his lip, “hi.” He whispers, praying Minho doesn’t notice his flushed face. 

_ ‘Did I wake you up bun? I’m sorry.’  _

“No you didn’t, I’ve been awake for a little while just in my cocoon.” 

Minho smiles at him, Jisung sits up and reaches for his glasses,  _ ‘your face is all red baby. You feeling okay?’  _

“Yeah, I was just under my blankets.” He pushes his glasses up his nose and sets his phone up in front of him. 

Min hums and stays quiet for a second, his eyes going his and down his frame. 

“What?” Sungie looks down afraid his dick is out or something. 

_ “What were you doing under there?” _ Minho leans forward in his hand. 

Jisung turns red, he knows he does, “l-laying down?” His voice hitches to sound like a question. 

_ “Yeah? Your lips are all red.” _

“I j-just woke up…” even as he says it he sees the smile smirk form on Min’s face. Jisung squirms and pushes his sweater between his hips. 

“ _ Bunny _ ,”

“Hmm?” 

_ “Your little fingers are all wet.”  _

The younger stays quiet, his legs pressing together. 

_ “My little baby look at me.” _ Min all but purrs, Sungie glances up at his phone. Moving one hand up to cover his tomato red face. 

_ “Bunny were you touching yourself?” _

Jisung shakes his head no, pushing the sweater lower, his teeth biting down on his sweater sleeve by his mouth. 

“No.” He squeaks out. 

_ “Don’t lie to me baby bun.”  _ Minho leans close and his face breaks into his cat-like grin. It sends shivers down Sungie’s spine. Normal Minho when making that face is up to no good, horny sexual Min like this may kill him. 

“I-I woke up like this.” Jisung whispers. 

_ “Like what babydoll?” _

“H-hard…” Sungie shifts to bend his knees legs splayed out next to him. He isn’t trying to look provocative but given the face Min is making he must. 

_ “Let me see bunny.”  _ Minho licks his lips. 

Jisung feels like he’s getting stalked by a predator. Slowly he pushes his phone back, letting his body show. He moves his blankets with one hand and keeps his sweater down covering himself. 

_ “Put your hand by your mouth again baby.” _

Sungie does as he’s told, biting at his sleeve. He watches Min lean forward and screenshots him, “hey!” The younger whines. 

_ “You’re so pretty bun, I wanna save it. My little anime bunny.”  _ Minho giggles. 

Jisung blushes more, he realizes he is sitting like an anime girl and squirms around slightly. 

_ “Let me see.”  _

“Lino…” 

_ “Show me your big cock bun.” _

Sungie stares, his face getting bright red, he covers his eyes with one hand. Nervously biting his lip, his fingers reach down timidly, shaking intensely. Slowly he lifts his sweater, exposing himself. 

_ ‘You’re so fucking beautiful Sungie.”  _ Minho groans loud. 

The younger peeks out from behind his fingers staring back at his boyfriend. Min is biting his own lip, eyes trailing up and down his body. Jisung swallows and lifts his sweater more. 

_ ‘Pretty baby. How were you touching yourself?’  _

Jisung takes in a breath, not expecting those words, he shakes his head no. 

_ ‘Show me bunny.’  _

“Lino…” he whines, hips twitching forward. 

_ ‘I’ll do it too.’  _

Jisung looks up, eyes lighting up. Minho touching himself? Yes please. He’d never say it out loud but Min touching himself was so hot. 

“O-okay…t-tell me how.” He whispers. 

_ ‘I will baby.’  _

“C-can I close my e-eyes.” 

_ ‘Are you uncomfortable?’  _

“No, just n-nervous.” 

_ ‘Do you wanna stop baby?’  _ Minho’s voice gets soft. 

Sungie opens his eyes again, biting his lower lip hard, “no, w-want it to go away please.” 

Min smiles and runs a hand through his hair, he sets his phone down and moves it back. Showing his whole body. Jisung watches his every move, he’s in his childhood bedroom. In a black sweater, and sweatpants. 

“You’re pretty.” He whispers, biting at his fingers again. 

_ ‘What do you want me to do baby?’  _

“M-me?” He squirms, Minho nods, “tell me what to do.” 

Minho giggles,  _ ‘shut your eyes bun. Touch your nipples.”  _

Jisung squeaks, eyes fluttering shut, he traces his fingers up his sweater. He shifts his hips and finally reaches his chest, tracing the shape of his hard bud. 

Timidly he tugs gently, it makes him shiver and a small noise slip from his mouth. 

_ ‘God you’re leaking so much bunny, I can’t wait to suck you off.’  _ Minho breathes out. Jisung gasps his eyes opening, he’s met with Min leaning back his hand lazily palming his crotch. 

“Y-you want to?” He thumbs along his buds, deciding he likes the feeling. Maybe a little too much, he pulls more. Thumbs rubbing against his skin. 

_ ‘Yes, you’re so pretty, you taste so good too.’  _ Minho runs a hand through his hair and grips himself. 

Jisung watches him, nearly drooling at the sight, Min is so hot. So ridiculously hot. He’s moving in such a lazy manner, acting like they’re not doing something insanely sexual. 

Sungie pinches himself and lets out a tiny noise, hips bucking into nothing. “W-will you teach me?” He asks. 

Minho groans loud, head falling back for a second,  _ ‘yes bun, I’ll teach you anything you want. Your pretty mouth will look so good wrapped around me.’  _

Jisung whimpers, he drops his hands from his chest, breathing heavily. The warm feeling creeping along his limbs already, he’s starting to learn that that means he’s close. 

As much as he wants this to go away, he wants to see Minho. He wants to cum so badly, but not yet. 

_ ‘Grab a pillow and put it between your thighs bun.’  _

“Why?” 

_ ‘Just do it baby, trust me.’  _

Sungie looks back and grabs a pillow, timidly he gets up and straddles it. Almost instantly he feels the friction on his member. 

“O-oh…” he whispers, eyes fluttering shut. 

_ ‘Take your sweater off.’  _

Jisung strips instantly, completely bare, he’s never been completely naked around Min. Goosebumps line his skin, one hand goes to his mouth again, biting gently. 

“Take yours off.” 

Minho giggles again and strips his off,  _ ‘lick your hand bunny and touch your tip. Only that part.’  _

Sungie shivers but doesn’t hesitate to lick along his fingers, he runs his tongue along his digits and down his palm. Minho bites his lip and pushes his sweats down, letting his half hard cock spring out. 

Jisung drools around his fingers, watching his boyfriend with eager eyes. 

He drops his hand down to his member and timidly touches his tip. He looks down at what he’s doing, locking on how he leaks precum out. Timidly he traces his thumb around his slit, getting caught up in what he’s doing. Both intrigued and turned on so much. 

_ ‘You are so into cum and you don’t even know it.’  _ Min whispers. 

“Wh-what?” Jisung pulls his hand away face getting red again. 

_ ‘Keep touching bunny, stroke yourself, make yourself nice and wet.’  _

Sungie whines softly and does as he’s told, stroking himself slowly, hand wrapping around himself. He looks up and sees Minho doing the same thing. 

“I can’t wait for you to be home.” Jisung breathes out, the words coming out before he can stop them. 

Min hums,  _ ‘to do what Baby?’  _

“Sh-shut up.” Sungie blushes deeply, taking a deep breath, he shifts and thrusts into his hand brushing into the pillow too. 

It feels so good, it feels like when Min grinds on him. 

_ ‘Stop touching.’  _

Jisung whines but stills, his hands turning into tiny fists, “why?” He pouts, glaring at his boyfriend. 

Minho smirks, still lazily stroking himself,  _ ‘you’ll cum too soon.’  _

“No!” Sungie scrunches his nose, his thighs starting to shake. He leans forward and bucks slightly, so incredibly sensitive. 

_ ‘Someone is getting bratty.’  _

That word makes him shiver even more, “n-no…” he whispers not knowing what else to say. He kind of likes being called a brat. 

_ ‘My bratty bunny. Grind on your pillow.’  _ Minho watches him like a predator still. Jisung covers his face and rocks forward slowly, he shifts slightly and the friction is better. 

Tiny whimpers and whines fall from his lips, his hands going up into his hair. He rolls his hips and grips his hair a little harder, mouth opening. 

_ ‘You’re doing such a good job bun, does it feel good?’  _

“Hmhm.” Jisung nods and sets a hand down to steady himself. Eagerly grinding in his pillow, getting a little quicker. 

_ ‘You’re gonna ride my cock so good baby. Do you think about us fucking bunny?”  _

Jisung moans out at this, bucking hard, he squirms, of course he thinks about it. But he can’t say that, he can’t say how he dreams about Minho touching him, fucking him. 

Minho lets his cock slap against his stomach, Jisung bites his lip. Opening his mouth. Yeah he wants his cock in his mouth, he wants to taste him again. 

_ ‘I do, I can’t wait to make your tight little ass mine.’  _

Sungie whines, he can’t keep his hands at his sides anymore. One wraps around his cock, the other pushes into his mouth. He can’t help it, he wants something past his lips, needs something on his tongue. 

“I, I want y-you to let me suck you…” he trails off, eyes locked on his boyfriend’s dick. Drool dripping down his chin, he feels it. He slouches forward whining, his own hand jerking himself quickly. 

Minho groans,  _ ‘I bet you want me to cum in your mouth don’t you bunny?’  _

The younger bucks into his hand, precum squirting out he whimpers. He rubs his slit, wanting to cum needing to. The thought of Min releasing in his mouth nearly sends him over the edge. He wants it so bad. 

“Y-yes yes please. W-wanna taste you again.” He moans picking his pace up. 

His eyes roll back, warmth spreading through his body, he’s close he can feel it. He looks down at his leaking member, thumb rubbing over his slit spreading the slick around. 

_ ‘Baby look at me, show me how good you feel.”  _

Jisung looks up and cries out, Minho is so pretty, sweat on his brow, cock glistening in his hand. 

He grinds on the pillow and bounces a little, absently thinking about what it would be like to ride something. He thinks about getting filled up, his ass stuffed with Min’s release and in seconds he’s cumming hard all over his fingers and pillow. 

_ ‘Fuck bun, you’re so pretty when you cum.’  _ Minho strokes himself quickly getting himself to his high. 

Sungie watches him with greedy eyes, breathing heavily. With his other hand he pushes his glasses up his nose, Min bucks into his own hand. Spurts of cum land on his stomach and fingers. 

“You’re so hot baby.” Jisung whispers, looking at him through hooded lids. 

Minho bites his lip,  _ ‘clean your hand off bunny.’  _

Sungie locks eyes with him while licking his fingers eagerly, sucking his cum off his digits. Min smiles mimicking him. 

Jisung giggles and swallows his release, leaning forward more. He feels so warm and fuzzy. 

“I wish you were here.” 

_ ‘Yeah I can tell.’  _ Minho teases. 

“Because I miss you jerk.” Sungie shifts around, cock looking red and a little needy still. Part of him wants to keep going, he wants to fuck into his hand harder. Part of his mind thinks about fucking Minho, his thighs that Sungie likes so much. 

_ ‘What’re you thinking about baby?’  _

“Nothing…” he takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes, half hard cock still bouncing between his thighs. 

_ ‘You’re still horny.’  _ Minho smirks. 

“No!” Jisung protests. 

_ ‘You really are a baby bunny.’  _ He continues to tease. 

Sungie turns bright red, “shush.’ He whines, grabbing his sweater needing to hide himself from his boyfriend’s prying eyes. 

“You’re hornier than me.” He mutters. 

Min hums, his hand slipping down his body to his member again. Jisung watches him, wondering if he should copy too, but it usually hurts a little after he cums. 

_ ‘You have no idea bun.’  _ Minho smirks and then tugs his sweats back up, wiping his stomach up with a towel. 

“That sounded a little like a threat.” 

Minho giggles,  _ ‘I love you.’  _

“I love you too.” 

*

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was spicy, I think. 
> 
> I hope everyone liked it!
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	4. Grocery Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I missed you so much.” He curls around him happily, “I missed you too baby.” Minho shuts the door and sets him on the counter. 
> 
> Jisung doesn’t let him pull away, their lips meeting instantly, Min makes a soft sound. Sungie eagerly licks his lower lip, hands pulling him down by his shirt. 
> 
> “Oh, guess you did miss me.” Minho giggles their foreheads pressed together, he runs his hands along Jisung’s thighs. 
> 
> “I just wanted a kiss.” Sungie whines back. 
> 
> The elder hums softly, “yeah?” He touches his jaw, “what else do you want bunny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just want to put this here the anxiety disorder that Jisung has and is describing in this has nothing to do with any of his own problems, I know some people get weird about his anxiety and what not so I just wanted to clarify that now. That being said the disorder that he is describing is what I suffer with daily, it's called avoidance personality disorders so yeah idk where I'm going with this but I guess I just wanted to spread awareness??? 
> 
> Anyway you may continue on!

“Babe!” Jisung shrieks jumping into Minho’s arms. He hasn’t seen his boyfriend in a week, he has missed him so much. 

“Hi bun.” Min scoops him up, carrying him into his apartment. Sungie hugs him tightly, taking in a deep breath to breathe his scent in. 

“I missed you so much.” He curls around him happily, “I missed you too baby.” Minho shuts the door and sets him on the counter. 

Jisung doesn’t let him pull away, their lips meeting instantly, Min makes a soft sound. Sungie eagerly licks his lower lip, hands pulling him down by his shirt. 

“Oh, guess you did miss me.” Minho giggles their foreheads pressed together, he runs his hands along Jisung’s thighs. 

“I just wanted a kiss.” Sungie whines back. 

The elder hums softly, “yeah?” He touches his jaw, “what else do you want bunny?” 

Jisung blushes deeply, pulling away to hide behind his hands, “Just a kiss.” He whispers heart beating rapidly in his ears again. Min kisses his cheek and picks him up off the counter, carrying him to the couch. 

Sungie’s apartment is smaller than Min's, the living room and kitchen pretty much being the same room and his bed room is just a doorway away. 

“How were your parents?” Jisung quickly asks, needing to turn his horny brain off for the time being. 

Minho drops his back pack to the floor and flops down next to the younger. Stretching across the entire thing. 

“Scared, but I think everyone is. They’ve stocked up the entire house, they even yelled at me for not taking this not seriously. It’s not that I’m not I just can’t really think about or then I’ll get stressed and stop functioning.” 

Sungie hums, he runs his fingers through Minho’s bluish hair, “I get that.” He murmurs. 

“Everyone is freaking out, and I am too, but I’m constantly freaking out so everyone is just on my level now.” 

Minho laughs softly, “have you gotten food and everything? In case there’s a real lockdown like they’re saying.” 

“Not yet, I have to work up going to the store like that.” 

“Wanna go now? I’ll come with you, I have to get some stuff too.” Min sits up on his elbows. 

Jisung swallows, that’d probably be best, having Min with him will help keep him from wanting to throw up. 

“Okay, do you wanna wait? You just got home.” 

“No let's go now before I get too comfortable and don’t wanna move.” Minho laughs and gets off the couch. Jisung follows suit, pulling a sweater on, he finds his wallet and phone too. 

“You’re so cute.” Min grabs his face before he can slide his mask on. 

Sungie squeaks not expecting it, he melts as soon as their lips meet, “you’re cute.” He whispers a little breathless. The elder laughs and pets his hair. 

“What do you need?” 

“I don’t even know, just essentials. Probably toilet paper since people are literally crazy.” 

Minho holds his hand out and Sungie instantly grabs it, “can I drive?” The younger asks softly. Min nods, opening the front door. 

Jisung grabs his keys and locks the door, Minho down the steep set of stairs already. 

The drive isn’t as bad as Sungie thought it would be, that is until they get to the supermarket. 

“Holy fucking shit.” He whispers seeing the mass amount of cars and people rushing around like it’s some kind of holiday. 

“Just go slow, watch out for people.” Min rubs his thigh, slipping his fingers into rips of his jeans. 

They find a parking spot super far from the doors, Minho keeps a firm grip on Jisung’s hand as they walk inside. 

“Oh my god.” Min whispers eyes wide, “there’s no carriages.” People rush by them. Despite Jisung being incredibly uncomfortable he hides it pretty well, he’s also trained himself to be able to push through situations like this. 

He’ll freak out and cry when he’s home. Right now though he keeps a calm face and forces himself to relax. 

“We’ll find one.” Sungie shrugs and they walk inside fully, almost instantly Minho nearly gets taken out by an angry old lady shoving past them. 

Jisung narrows his eyes, “asshole.” He mutters while navigating them through the aisles slowly. 

“Oh! There’s one!” Minho lets go of him for a second and goes for a carriage, only his shoulders sag as he tries to push it. The wheels jammed up, the cart unable to move. 

“We can use a basket for now babe.” Jisung finds one and they navigate through the mass amounts of people. 

“This is fucking insane babe.” Minho whispers, he grabs a bunch of cans of chicken soup and one of the last bags of spicy chips. 

“I feel like we’re in an apocalypse.” Sungie mutters while reaching for a bag of rice. Min finds some cereal and tosses that in too. 

“I’ll be right back.” Jisung locates a carriage and darts after it, dropping the basket inside. He pushes his way through the crowd to find Minho glaring at a woman who is angrily shouting at him about him taking the last case of spicy instant ramen. 

“Babe.” Jisung calls, Min drops the case in the cart and ignores the lady, “don’t get in a fist fight.” He giggles softly. 

“I wasn’t trying to!” Minho takes the carriage, letting Sungie dart through the people to grab things off the shelves left and right. 

“I think our best bet is for one of us to pay for everything and just Venmo the other.” Jisung says while dropping a bag of chicken nuggets in. 

“Good plan.” Min’s eyes shift around slightly, “you okay?” 

“There’s a lot of people, just a little anxious. I’m fine.” He reassures with a nod. 

“We can leave baby.” 

“No, we are not leaving after I fought a woman for ramen. My pride will not allow her to get it.” 

Jisung laughs and continues through the crowd, “how about you get in line and I’ll get everything else. Since the line is wrapped around the store.” 

“Okay sounds good. Don’t get run over or kidnapped.” 

“I won’t.” Sungie kisses his cheek through their masks and then takes off. All they need now is bread, milk and he wants to attempt to get toiletries. Although he’s not all that confident that they’ll be any left at this point. 

He snatches two loaves of bread and a gallon of milk, finding Minho in line before he goes on his more intense mission. 

“Be back.” He murmurs while dropping the items in the cart. 

“Okay.” 

The aisle he’s been dreading is even worse than he expected, shelves  _ bare.  _ He sees one lone pack of Clorox wipes and snatches it up, grabbing single rolls of toilet paper as well. He only gets two but it’s better than nothing. 

Happy with what he has he makes his way back to Min to find he’s barely moved. 

“Done!” He cheers happily. His boyfriend smiles behind his mask, his hands gripping the cart tightly. 

Sungie takes one off and holds it tightly, feeling Minho is extremely clammy. “You okay?” He asks softly. 

“Hmhm.” Min leans forward, other hand tapping against the bar. 

The line moves at a snail's pace, as they wait Sungie throws a box of donuts in and some cupcakes too. When they finally get to the cashier he pays for everything despite Minho protesting. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here before I throw up.” Min breathes out once they’re outside and by the car again. 

Now that they’re in his car Jisung takes his glasses off and his body relaxes, tears gathering in his eyes. He blinks them away quickly, “that was absolute ass.” 

“Let’s never leave the house again.” Minho grabs his hand.

“Good idea. Do you wanna stay for the weekend?” He asks without thinking. Not even remotely remembering their FaceTime call and Minho’s promises to him. Or his own dirty words for that matter. 

“Yes.” Min smirks behind the mask and Jisung smacks his thigh, “not what I meant.” He blushes deeply, he pushes his glasses back on and forces himself to focus on driving again. 

*

“Can I go boil myself alive?” Min asks once they’re back inside his apartment. 

“Yes. I’ll put everything away.” 

“Thanks bun.” 

Minho grabs his backpack and disappears into the bathroom. 

Jisung rushes to wash his hands and finally takes his mask off. He leans against the counter and his tears finally fall, intense trembles rocking through his body. 

He lets it happen, the overwhelming feelings coursing through his small frame. He’s having complete sensory overload, not that this is uncommon at all. 

Years of dealing with anxiety and constant overly empathic emotions he’s figured out how to control it. For the most part. 

He hides his uneasiness pretty well to the untrained eye and doesn’t allow himself to break apart when in public. It’s taken him a long time to get to this point, it’s not the most healthiest coping method but it gets the job done. 

Jisung takes in a few breaths, hands curled up into his hair tugging, needing to ground himself in some way. 

After a few seconds the fit or attack passes and he feels completely wiped out but a sense of relief floods him finally. He quickly wipes his eyes and pushes his glasses back up his nose and continues with putting things away. 

Minho comes out a little while later. Jisung changed into pjs already, “you feeling better?” He asks. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Min stretches over the expanse of the small love seat again, his head landing in Sungie’s lap. 

“Are you?” He makes the younger look down at him. 

“Yes.” Jisung smiles and runs his fingers through his hair again, the same position they were in earlier. 

Sungie turns on some stupid horror movie on and leans back into the couch, eyes flickering down to his boyfriend. 

Do not freak out. He keeps telling himself. 

Min shifts in his lap, “why are you all tense for?” He asks a little while later. 

“I’m not!” Jisung blushes deeply. 

“No?” Minho rolls over so he’s facing his body, “I think you’re a liar.” He has a mischievous look on his face. A look that Sungie is quickly realizing he either is going to love or hate. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” He whispers. 

Min hums and turns his head, his lips ghosting over his inner thigh. Jisung tenses up, his eyes getting wide and cheeks instantly flushing. 

“This isn’t looking at you.” Minho smirks and presses another. 

“N-no no it is not.” Sungie bites his lower lip. 

Min giggles and sits up, he gets in Jisung’s lap making the younger tense even more. “This okay?” 

“Yes.” He breathes out, staring at his boyfriend with both anticipation but also absolute terror. Minho hums softly and straddles him completely, his hands coming up to his face. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, locking eyes with him, shivers going through his whole body again. 

“Can I kiss you bunny?” 

“Hmhm.” 

Min smiles and leans in, capturing his lips in a warm kiss. There’s nothing pure about it either. Almost instantly Jisung melts, his hands stuck at his sides. Afraid to touch the absolutely stunning boy in his lap. 

Minho tilts his face and licks into his mouth slowly, making Ji part his lips. The younger shudders against him, tongue poking out to meet his. 

“I missed you.” Min murmurs, pulling back to bite gently at his lower lip. 

“I missed you.” Jisung whispers, he leans in and licks across his tongue, “fuck babe.” Minho grabs his face a little harder and connects their mouths completely. His hips roll forward and Sungie moans, face burning bright. 

Min’s hands fall from his face and find Ji’s, “grab my ass.” He whispers barely breaking apart. 

Jisung makes a soft noise and does as he’s told, hands timidly coming up to touch his boyfriend’s waist. He slowly inches down further until he’s barely touching Min’s bum. 

Minho shifts forward again and rocks down on them, his lips moving from his. Shifting across his jaw and down his neck. Jisung’s faint hands move to grab him instead. 

“There you go baby, you’re allowed to touch me however you want.” 

Sungie whines softly and pulls him closer, his hips grinding down. Minho is way better at this than he is, he’s also almost positive he doesn’t have anything under his shorts. 

“Is this okay still?” Min asks, his hands slipping into Jisung’s hair. 

“Y-yes.” He timidly pulls on his hips again, wanting that warm friction again. The elder smiles and kisses under his ear, he grinds in one easy movement making another string of moans fall from Ji’s mouth. 

Minho takes his hands and makes him slip past his waistband. 

Sungie squeaks but timidly squeezes his bare ass, his own hips eagerly pushing up already. 

“You know something bun?” Min murmurs rocking down on him more. Jisung just hums thighs twitching, warmth spreading along his body. 

He can’t possibly be close already?! Embarrassing! 

“If you ever wanted to fuck me, I’d let you.” Min licks along the shell of his ear. 

Sungie moans, the very thought of doing  _ anything _ that intense with Minho nearly makes him cum on site. 

“I-I don’t know if I could.” He whispers, face bright red. 

“I’d teach you baby bun. I’ll teach you everything my pretty boy.” Minho grabs his face again and kisses him hard, Jisung whimpers, nails digging into Min’s ass. 

The elder shifts their position and Sungie is suddenly on his back, his eyes wide. Min looms above him, biting his lower lip, “but before you learn how to use this big cock,” he cups him suddenly and Ji gasps. “You’re going to fall in love with getting mine.” He whispers in his ear. 

Jisung whines, “yes please.” The words tumble past his lips. He twitches up into Minho’s hand, completely out of his control. 

“Yeah? You want that bunny?” 

“Hmhm…” 

“What do you want right now babyboy?” 

Sungie whimpers, “t-touch me, please...touch my cock.” He hides behind his hands wanting to explode, he’s so embarrassed but he’s so fucking horny. 

Minho smiles and suddenly picks him up, Ji squeals, wrapping around him tightly. His back hits his bed seconds after and Min crawls up after him. 

This is new, they’ve never done anything in either of their beds. Only ever on the couch, this is completely different. 

“Okay still?” Min asks softly. 

“Yes.” 

Jisung runs a hand through his hair and shivers, his thighs opening timidly. Minho slips between them and locks their lips instantly; he pulls one of his legs around his waist and grinds their hips together in a slow motion. 

Sungie moans softly, pushing up against him, eagerly moving already. He’s past the point of shame. He can feel himself leaking, wants to feel Min’s too. 

He wants to taste him again. 

“Have you touched yourself since we FaceTimed?” Min asks while kissing down his neck. 

Jisung trembles, biting his lip, “y-yes.” He whispers, his hands running across Minho’s back and neck. 

“Yeah? What’d you do bunny?” 

Sungie whimpers, shaking his head, his thighs trying to push closed, Min hums softly and rubs him slowly, palm pressing into him hard. 

“Tell me baby.” 

“N-no!” He pouts. 

Minho pushes his shorts up, “why not? I did, wanna know what I did?” He pushes them up until the head of Jisung’s cock pokes out. He’s leaking and red, begging to be touched. 

“Y-yes…” Sungie shivers, feeling the air on his member. Min smirks and swipes his thumb over his slit, Jisung bucks instantly. “T-take them off.” 

“Oh demanding now are we?” Min raises his brows. 

“Want you t-to touch me.” 

The elder hums softly and presses his thumb covered in precum past his lips. Jisung moans, licking him clean. 

“I fucked a toy wishing it was you baby bun.” Minho whispers in his ear, biting down gently. 

Sungie bucks nearly cumming just like that. 

“You like the thought of that bunny?” 

“Hmhm.” Jisung whines, he squirms as Min takes his thumb from his mouth. He reaches down and takes the head of his cock between his pointer and middle finger, thumb rubbing along his slit. 

“What did you do baby?” 

Sungie cries out, back arching, “I rode my pillows!” He moans eyes squeezing shut. 

“God you’re so perfect.” Min captures his mouth in his and licks across his tongue. Jisung pulls his shirt over his back, Minho pulls back and tosses it to the side. 

“Mm gonna suck you off now bunny.” 

His boyfriend tugs his shorts down in one pull. Sungie squirms, “o-okay.” He whispers face getting bright red. 

Minho kisses along his neck, his hands pushing his shirt up his small frame. Jisung timidly sits up slightly and pulls it off, leaving himself bare. 

“You’re so pretty baby, every part of you.” Min murmurs, he slips between his thighs and bites his v-line. Sungie shivers, his hands grabbing at the sheets, he looks down at his boyfriend nearly crying. 

“You look so fucking good bun, I love how wet you get.” Minho blows across his tip. 

“M-Min!” Jisung squeaks. 

“You’re okay baby.” Min’s tongue suddenly laps across his slit and Sungie sees stars. His back arches hand flying down to his hair. 

Minho licks up his entire length, his mouth suddenly taking him in. He swirls his tongue around tip, his head bobbing down to take more, “oh my god.” Jisung moans, his mouth falling open. 

He pushes his other hand into his mouth, biting at his fingers. Min lifts his legs slightly, sucking him hard, he then pops off and looks up with a smirk. 

“Feel good bunny?” He asks, voice filled with a taunting tone. 

“Hmhm.” Jisung whines hips pushing up l. 

Minho giggles, “baby bun, pay attention to me, don’t close your eyes.” 

Sungie whimpers shaking his head no. Min reaches up, grabbing his chin, “watch me, if you don’t I’ll stop.” 

“That’s mean.” 

“Better be a good boy and listen then bun.” Min smirks and licks up his length again. 

Jisung moans thighs squeezing around his face, he looks down, lower lip between his teeth. “Good boy, keep them on me now.” Minho keeps their eyes locked while licking his slit, his precum sticks and spreads across his chin. 

Min smirks and takes him deep into his mouth, nose brushing against his pelvis. Jisung takes in a sharp breath, “fuck, d-don’t do that.” He whispers. 

The elder just takes this as encouragement, he swallows around and Jisung bucks. His back arching in bliss, he tries to keep his eyes open he really does. 

Minho pulls off quickly and coughs, Sungie sits up in alarm, “o-oh my god are you okay?!” He shrieks. He nearly killed his boyfriend, by  _ shoving  _ his dick down his throat. 

“Sungie I’m fine baby, it happens, I promise I’m out.” Min giggles and kisses between his thighs. 

“I-I didn’t, I’m sorry!” 

“No, bunny it was hot, don’t be sorry, shove your pretty cock down my throat as much as you want.” 

“Min!” Jisung shrieks. 

Minho hums and takes him back into his mouth, he starts to bob his head slowly. Their eyes locked again. Ji moans and tugs his hair, thighs shaking. 

He feels the warmth spreading through him, his mouth falling open in bliss. Min takes his spare hand and suddenly his own fingers are wrapped around his base. 

“B-baby…” he whines confused as to why he’s touching himself. 

Minho pulls off so he’s just tonguing at his slit, he moves his wrist making him jerking himself. “F-fuck, Min...please.” He pants out looking down his glasses sliding down his nose. 

His boyfriend hums and takes him into his mouth, his lips touching his hand. Sungie whimpers and bucks again, his stomach starting to tense up. 

He’s close, so close, the warmth in his belly spreading more and more building. Minho moans around him and it shoots tingles up his spine. The elder pushes his hand away now and nuzzles his pelvis again, swallowing successfully this time. He then pulls off and licks along his balls, sucking and nipping. 

Minho uses his hand now; thumb rubbing under his head, palm stroking up and over his head. Sungie bucks again, “pl-please...please baby.” He begs thrusting up into his hand. 

“Needy bunny. You gonna cum baby?” 

“Please, wanna cum.” He whimpers, looking down frantically moving against him. 

“Jisung, don’t cum, you’re not allowed.” 

“Wh-why?!” Sungie cries out, tears fall down his cheeks, overwhelmed, needy, whines following them. 

Min just hums and runs his tongue over his slit again, hand working him at a steady pace. His month moves with him, head bobbing. 

Jisung lets out a sob, bucking again, hands gripping the sheets under him. 

“Pl-please, please I wanna cum, I wanna taste it again please.” He begs shaking his head knocking his glasses off in his thrashing around. 

“F-fuck me, want your cum, want you to fill me up please.” He babbles more and more, not even aware of what he’s saying now. 

Minho groans around him and picks up his pace, Jisung eagerly fucking his mouth and he doesn’t even know it. 

“Cum baby, you can, you’re such a good boy.” He whispers, tongue waiting for him. 

On command Jisung’s back arches and he releases into Min’s mouth. 

“O-owner please-“ he sobs out, sparks shooting up his spine, his body nearly giving out. Minho moans taking everything he has to give him. 

He pulls off and grabs Ji’s face, making their eyes lock, “open.” He whispers. Jisung does as he’s told, his release getting fed to him, he moans nails scraping along Min’s shoulders. 

Sungie swallows it with a dazed look on his face, he eagerly pushes Minho’s shorts off and wraps his fingers around him. 

“That’s a good bunny, fuck, you’re such good little pet for your owner.” Min moans fucking into his fist. 

Jisung nods, their lips messily meeting, “w-want o-owner to cl-claim me pl-please wanna taste you.” 

“Fucking hell Jisungie. I’ll claim you baby, you’re all mine, my baby bunny, this tight little ass is gonna be so full.” Minho kisses him again and he bucks hard, mouth moving to bite down on his shoulder. He releases onto his stomach, Jisung’s hand still moving rapidly. 

“Bun, oh my god-“ his voice breaks, Jisung whimpers still eagerly grinding on his thigh. That familiar pain coming on but he can’t stop, he wants more. 

Min grabs his wrist and pins his hips down, “Sungie, Sungie baby, settle down, open your pretty eyes.” 

Jisung shivers and stares up at his boyfriend, blinking tears away, it hits him what he just said and his face turns bright red. 

“Hey bunny, my little pet, you in there?” Minho holds his face, eyes filled with love. 

“Oh m-my god.” Jisung’s hands fly to hide his face, he wants to curl into a ball and fucking  _ die.  _ He did not just say that, he did not just call Minho  _ that.  _

“Hey, you’re okay, no hiding, baby boy it’s okay.” Min kisses his forehead and all over his face, not letting him hide. “Ji that literally was the hottest, sexiest thing you’ve ever fucking said, not just you  _ anyone _ . God babe I love you so much.” Minho rolls them over so Sungie is straddling him. 

He takes his hand that’s covered in release and licks him clean, Jisung squeaks, watching his every move. 

“Y-you don’t think I’m weird?” He whispers, still shaking. 

“Weird?! Baby I call you bunny! Nothing about what you said is weird.” 

“P-promise?” Jisung blushes deeply. 

“Promise. Min smiles at him, “come here.” He opens his arms and Sungie timidly curls against his chest, his cheeks still bright red. 

“I didn’t think not letting you cum would affect you that much.” He murmurs after a few seconds of silence, “good to know.” 

Sungie hits his arm half heartedly, “it was mean.” 

“Hmhm, very mean.” Minho smirks and kisses his forehead. “Bun,” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you have a breeding kink?” 

“A fucking  _ what? _ ” Jisung shoots up, staring at his boyfriend. 

“Well take that, I’ll take that as a no.” 

“What is a  _ breeding  _ kink?” Sungie finds his glasses so he can properly glare at him. 

Minho giggles and holds his hands, “are you open to watching porn with me?” 

“You want me to die don’t you?” 

“No, we don’t have to, but it’d be easier to show you instead of explaining.” Min wiggles his eyebrows. 

Ji squirms, “I, I don’t know what kinks I have or what kinds of kinks there even are.” Minho hums and sits up completely, taking him into his lap. 

The younger squeaks still being naked and now sitting on his boyfriend’s dick. 

“I could name a couple.” 

“Well share with the class you know I’m a baby virgin!” 

“Bun I hate to break it to you but you’ve officially passed the baby part of that phrase, virgin yes. But you’re the kinkiest virgin I know.” 

Jisung hides his face in his hands, “shut up.” He whines. 

Min takes his hands down and kisses him softly, “you’re definitely into cum play, and eating for that matter.” Sungie blushes, hiding his face in his neck. 

“I think you also have some kind of oral fixation.” 

“Wh-What?” 

“You like things in your mouth.” Minho kisses his cheek, “okay yeah maybe.” Sungie murmurs. 

“Pet play, too, but that just might be me rubbing off on you.” 

Jisung looks up, his face burning up, “wh-what are yours?” 

Min just smirks, “we’ll cross that bridge when we get there bun.”

*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact the whole supermarket trip was literally what me and my gf went through when we first moved into our apartment right when Rona hit full force in March. 
> 
> Anyway! This got fucking SPICY!!!
> 
> Hope everyone liked it!
> 
> thoughts? 
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	5. Kitten Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all know my series kitten you might recognize the streamers 👀😳

“Come here.” Minho smiles and wraps his arms around Ji’s middle, pulling him tightly to his chest, pressed between his legs. 

Jisung swallows staring back at his boyfriend, he’s shaking even more than usual. They put clothes on a little while ago, after Sungie settled down a bit more. Min made him eat and drink some juice and then they cuddled some. 

But their cuddling turned into making out, and then making out turned into Jisung grinding on his thigh, panting and whining in his ear. Minho kissed along his neck, sucking and biting making Ji moan more. 

That was until Min quietly asked him if he wanted to watch porn again. 

Sungie had bit his lip, and timidly nodded. 

And that’s where they are now, Min pressing soft kisses to the side of his head as he sits curled to his chest. 

Jisung holds one hand to his chest, Minho has his iPad balanced leg typing something. 

The younger shaking and a little clammy. 

“Hey, we don’t have to if you don’t want to bun.” Min murmurs having felt his uneasiness. 

“I’m just n-nervous.” Sungie whispers, turning his head slightly, his unoccupied hand reaching down to toy with his sweater. 

“Do you want to?” Minho holds his face in his hand, thumb tracing his cheek. 

“Y-yes.” Jisung blushes and leans back to kiss him softly. Min smiles and licks across his lower lip, hand tightly around his waist keeping him in place. 

“If you wanna stop at any point we can, okay? Don’t feel like we have to keep going if you’re uncomfortable.” Min tells him sternly. 

“Okay.” Sungie pecks his lips again and then leans back against his chest. His boyfriend hums and kisses his ear again, he sets the iPad in front of them. 

“Promise you’re okay bun?” 

“Promise.” 

With that Minho hits play and sets his chin on his shoulder. 

Jisung stares at the screen, his glasses balanced on his nose. In front of him is a boy similar in build to him, he notices that instantly. His eyes narrow slightly, the boy has cute pink kitten ears and a matching pink mask on. He giggles and wiggles around in front of the camera, up on all fours. 

“Is this for you or me?” Sungie teases feeling a little more at ease. 

Min sputters, his cheeks actually red, “you think he’s cute?” Jisung continues. 

“You don’t?” 

Jisung hums softly, watching the boy arch his back and pull down his tiny shorts. “Mm, he’s cute.” He pushes his glasses up and glances at Minho. 

Who’s biting his lip eyes on the screen, “you think he’s really hot.” Sungie points out, he recognizes the look on his face now. 

Min blinks, cheeks red, “not as hot as you.” 

“Mm, he’s a kitty.” 

“Yeah? You don’t like kitties?” Minho follows it up with a soft meow. Jisung giggles and pushes his face away, he bites his lower lip, “I thought you wanted to own me?” 

“Yeah you want me to own you bunny?” The teasing tone is gone, it’s downright taunting now. 

Sungie blushes deeply, “y-yes…” 

Min hums and holds his face in his hands again, “good.” He leaves it at that and turns Jisung back to the iPad in front of them. 

On camera now the kitten boy is teasing his fingers in and out of himself. Sungie’s eyes get wide, he’s never seen someone finger themself. It makes him squirm slightly. 

“Th-that doesn’t hurt?” He whispers. 

“No, not with only one, or even two.” Min murmurs. 

Jisung swallows, he absently squeezes his thighs together a little. Watching the boy on the screen lean forward and run his soiled fingers from his entrance to his nipples. 

He is hot, he’ll admit that to Minho. 

But not in the way he wants to fuck him, he wants it done to him, or maybe to do it to himself. He definitely is turned on though, he knows that much. 

Minho kisses under his ear and suddenly reaches down, “keep these open bun.” He murmurs pulling his thighs back open. Sungie shivers slightly, Min’s fingers tracing along his skin inching up slowly. Moving closer to his member. 

“H-have you, done that?” 

“Hmhm.” Min kisses him under his ear again. “That’s why I said I’d ride your pretty cock baby bun.” 

Jisung bites his lip, eyes fluttering shut for a second. How’s he supposed to focus on this when he has his own boyfriend in the flesh touching and whispering things to him. 

The boy on the screen lets out a moan, his lacy briefs coming off completely. His cock comes out and he’s leaking, a lot. Jisung’s eyes become trained on his member, watching his every move. He wants to lick at it taste him, making him clean. 

Absently he reaches up to his mouth and bites on his fingers, sucking softly. 

The kitten boy strokes himself slowly, whining softly. He suddenly jumps, Sungie does too, someone walking into the room he’s in. There’s faint talking not loud enough to be heard but it’s there. 

Suddenly the naked boy is tossed on the bed, someone in low riding black sweatpants climbing up after him. 

Instantly Jisung zones in, the man in the black grabs a bottle and drips liquid down his fingers. He shifts to straddle him, facing the camera his legs spread wide open. 

_ ‘Sir… _ ’ the kitten boy whines. 

Sungie blushes, he watches the man in the black push two fingers into him. 

It makes him bite his lip and shiver, seeing someone take apart the other boy, he wants that. He wants Minho to sit on him like that and touch him, press inside him. 

Minho giggles in his ear, “you like that bunny?” He asks. 

Jisung snaps from his trance and realizes he grabbed Min’s hand and started shyly grinding on it. 

“Y-yes...will you, do that to me?” He asks timidly, fingers coming from his mouth. 

His boyfriend bites his lower lip, “Hmhm,” Min smirks and lifts him up slightly, Sungie squirms suddenly feeling Minho’s dick against his ass. 

“Actually, you don’t have lube do you?” 

Jisung shakes his head no, his face red, Minho hums softly, “you’re gonna have to be set with just playing with your pretty cock for now Bun.” 

“Why?” The younger pouts slightly, he wants Min to do that, Min usually does what he wants. 

“Don’t pout baby bunny, I’ll make you sit and watch and not let you touch yourself.” 

“That’s mean!” 

“Don’t get pouty when I tell you no then.” Minho’s voice is stern. 

Sungie doesn’t move the pout from his face, it’s not fair for Min to show him someone getting fingered and then  _ not  _ do it to him. 

“Please?” He cocks his head to the side, Please seems to work a little bit usually. He’s eager now, he wants to know what something inside him feels like. 

Minho chuckles and the sound makes Jisung shiver, he feels himself leak out precum too. He wants to reach down and rubs at his cock, feeling more brave mthan any other time. He called his boyfriend  _ owner  _ for fucks sake can he get any more embarrassing? 

Probably, he shouldn’t tempt fate. 

“You don’t have lube, I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

Jisung makes a face, “you said it wouldn’t hurt.” 

“With lube it doesn’t.” 

Minho grabs his chin and locks their lips, “you’re a little bratty you know that bunny?” He murmurs, turning Jisung’s face back to the iPad. 

The camera has been moved now, showing the kitten’s boy’s entrance, Jisung watches as three fingers disappear inside him. He’s whining and wiggling around, cock leaking against his stomach. 

Sungie pouts more while facing the screen, Minho subtly moving his hips against him. 

“Mm not bratty.” He finally says, his boyfriend is absolutely grinding on him now. His lips under his ear. 

“You are. When you don’t get what you want you whine and pout, you still are.” Min’s fingers slip up into his mouth forcing the pout off his face now. 

Jisung bites at his digits, arms crossing over his chest. 

Minho bites under his ear hard, “you’re not gonna get off again if you keep this up.” He whispers, licking right up his neck. 

Sungie shivers, “that’s not nice.” 

“Hmm, you don’t deserve to cum again right now.” 

Jisung watches the video ignoring Minho, still visibly pouting, his lips even jutted out. On his iPad the kitten boy is up on his hands and knees, his member getting played with. Sungie sees there’s something in the other man’s hand, teasing around his balls and pushing into him. 

“Not talking now?” Minho smirks, his dick pressing into his ass firmly. Sungie feels him grip his hips and start to rock him slowly, the younger shifts his legs slightly. He straddles his boyfriend, hands pressing between their legs for balance. 

“Not talking but you’re still being a cute little slutty bunny.” 

Jisung smacks his leg at that, “you’re grinding on me!” Minho giggles and grabs his chin again, their lips connect messily. Sungie tries to turn in his lap but Min doesn’t let him, his grip on his hips firm. 

“Let me see your pretty cock.” Minho whispers, forcing him to turn back around. 

Sungie quivers up, his nerves kicking in again. Minho places him back between his thighs, making him spread his open again. 

Timidly Ji pulls his shorts down but not off, his boyfriend hums in his ear. “You’re so wet already pet.” He murmurs, hand coming up to touch him, he presses down on his hard member and it springs back up. Slapping against his stomach. 

“Are you watching bang bun?”

“Hmhm.” Sungie breathes out. The boy on the screen is whining, whimpering, crying. His boyfriend seems like he’s torturing him with whatever item is in his hands. 

“You like seeing that little kitty get taken apart like than?” 

Jisung nods, “I want real words bunny.” Min murmurs. 

“I, I like…” Sungie squirms as his own boyfriend starts to stroke him slowly. His other hand slipping up his shirt to play with his nipples, thumbing across them. 

“You like what?” Minho slides his hand up and over his head, rubbing hard to his slit. 

Jisung bucks, a little whine coming past his lips, “I-I like his boyfriend.” He hides behind his hands. Min nips at his ear, tugging on his sensitive bud. 

“You like sir bun? He’s way meaner than me.” 

Sungie whimpers, Min’s touched him for mere seconds and he’s already feeling overwhelmed. 

“You want me to do that to you baby? Want me to make you cry like kitten is?” 

Minho quickens his pace, Jisung is a mess, tugging at his shirt, moaning into his shoulder. How is he so close already? 

“Wa-want you to fuck me.” Sungie whispers. 

Min hums softly, “I love hearing you say that.” He shifts him slightly so he’s back in his lap. Jisung feels Minho take his cock out and he moans softly, rocking back. 

He wants it inside him. 

Never had he really ever given much through to being fuck. But now he wants it so bad he wants Min to take his virginity and then ruin him constantly after that. 

Jisung’s eyes shift back to the screen, be watches as the boy in black, or Minho called him sir holds the camera again. He films slowly fucking into the kitten boy, the sounds he makes are so pretty. 

Sungie wonders if he sounds like that when he moans or not. 

Min notices him watching and keeps the same pace as the couple fucking. Jisung can’t help himself as he bucks into his hand, rocking his hips back too. 

He can feel Minho’s member rubbing against his ass, slipping close to his hole. 

The thought of him pushing inside him, he doesn’t know what it would feel like but fuck it’s probably good. 

“You’re gonna look so fucking good riding my cock bun, I can’t wait. You’re never gonna wanna come off it.” 

Jisung moans, Min is absolutely right. 

“F-fuck-“ Ji bucks into his hand, he’s so close he wants to cum. 

“M-Min…” he whines, frantically fucking his hand aggressively. Without shame. 

Minho kisses down his neck, moving his shirt off his shoulder to bite down too. He moans back arching, stomach starting to tense up, warmth spreading through him. 

“Don’t cum bunny.” Min says sternly, grabbing Ji’s head back by the hair suddenly. 

The sob that rips out of the younger is nearly enough for Minho to cum right there. 

“Please...mm being good.” Sungie whispers, his lower lip between his teeth. Minho suddenly moves him completely, pressing him down on his tummy. 

Jisung moans, grinding on his bed slowly, “no, bad bun.” Min grabs his hips so he can’t. Ultimately making go ass up and his front stay down. 

“You’re so pretty with your ass out like this baby.” Minho kisses his lower back. The porn video forgotten completely. 

Sungie shivers, hands curling into his sheets, Min slips his hand between his thighs and strokes him slowly. Fingers gliding over his tip collecting the precum. 

His fingers then push into Jisung’s mouth, the younger moans happily. Licking eagerly between his digits, sucking on them like they’re sweets. 

“Still want me to finger you bunny?” 

“Yes!” Jisung’s eyes snap open in anticipation. 

Minho chuckles and again the sound goes right to his dick. Sungie watches him with eager eyes, his glasses slipping down his face. 

Min grabs his body lotion from next to the bed, It’s unscented, and for sensitive skin. 

“Tell me if I hurt you or you want me to stop at any point.” Minho tells him sternly. 

“O-okay.” Ji bites his lips, he’s shaking again, both from his orgasm being denied but also because he’s nervous. 

Min drips some on his hand and strokes him again, Jisung moans instantly. 

The lotion is cold but it’s also so much more slick. Sungie can’t help but thrust forward, it feels so good, moans tumble from his mouth as does too. 

“You’re gonna look so cute when you fuck me.” Minho smirks, “you’re just a dumb bunny in heat, so eager to use this big cock. Too bad it’s useless on such a subby little bottom.” 

Jisung feels the drool drip out of his mouth, his mind getting hazier. Min’s never talked to him like that, it’s so hot, so unbelievably hot. 

_ Dumb bunny.  _

_ In heat _ . 

“Y-your bunny.” He moans, forehead pressing to his bed. 

“Yeah? My pretty bunny.” 

“Hmhm, cl-claim me.” He whimpers eyes squeezing shut. He feels so good, his legs shaking. 

“Fuck baby.” Minho drips more lotion on him, it slips down between his thighs and along his entrance. He whines softly, Min makes him open his legs a little bit more. 

“Please…” he trembles. 

Minho kisses along his spine and then traces along his hole, “ready?”

“Hmhm.” 

“Words bunny.” 

“Yes.” 

His boyfriend adds more lotion to him and then presses a single finger into him. 

“O-oh…” Sungie gasps softly, it feels strange, having something inside him is weird. It doesn’t hurt like Min said. 

His finger pushes in deeper, and Jisung bites his lip, “you okay bunny?” 

“Yes, pl-please, wanna cum.” 

“Not yet baby, you need to learn to be patient.” Minho wiggles his digit making him make a soft sound. “I-I am!” 

Min kisses along his shoulder, “wiggly little bun. How’s this? Easy, don’t start moving back yet.” 

Jisung whines and clutches the sheets under him, “m-more please?” 

“You’re so fucking cute.” Minho groans softly, he slips his finger out and Sungie pouts, his pout however turns into an opened mouth whine. Drool dripping down his chin. 

There’s a slight pinch and a little burning, Min pushes two fingers in. It hurts slightly, eyes rolling back, the pain makes his member twitch. 

“Pretty baby, you look so good all stretched out and wet.” Minho adds more lotion, the white liquid dripping down his thighs in globs. “I-f-fuck…” Jisung moans. 

“Want you.” He whimpers, legs starting to squish together. 

“Open these bunny.” Minho murmurs. His digits spread wide and Ji yelps softly, his lower lip going between his teeth, that hurt. 

“Fuck me please.” He breathes out. 

Min giggles, “you’re so vocal now baby bun, pretty little sounds coming out of you. You should see your little ass all stuffed up.” 

“Pl-please...want you to fill me up.” Jisung begs softly. 

Minho slides his third finger and Sungie cries out, suddenly reaching back for his hand to grab his wrist. 

“Easy bunny, I’ll go slow.” He murmurs, kissing his ears and shoulders again. “Want me to put more? Does it hurt too much?” 

“Yes, want more...fill me, want you, feels good.” Jisung barely even knows what he’s saying. He feels like he’s been disconnected to his brain entirely. The only things that matters are him getting off and the fingers in his ass. 

Why has he not done this before? 

Minho eases his fingers in and out slowly, spreading them wide as he pushes in. 

His second hand goes down and starts stroking Ji’s member, his stomach tenses instantly. “Ah-baby!” He squirms around. 

Min hooks his fingers around and Jisung cries out, tears coming from his eyes. Sparks light up behind his lids, his entire body feels like it goes on fire. He tries to crawl away but his boyfriend wraps a firm grip around his waist. 

“There is it bunny.” Minho smirks and starts touching that spot repeatedly, Sungie sobs, back arching. 

“O-owner please-“ he hiccups and tenses up, “fuck m-me want y-you inside.” He begs. Words falling from his mouth without hesitation. His mind in an alternate dimension almost. He doesn’t know what he’s saying or how it’s affecting Minho. 

“Fuck baby.” The elder groans, pushing his fingers even deeper, “owner...w-wanna be g-good.” He cries more, arms giving out as he cums hard. 

He feels the warmth spread all over him, dizziness taking over. His body feels like it’s floating. 

Minho works him through it, his hand that previous had been on his cock now stroking himself quickly. 

“Mm gonna fill you up so much bun.” Min moans, he makes Sungie close his thighs slightly and fucks in between them. 

Jisung throws his head back, his boyfriend’s hands yanking his hips back to meet his. 

He can only imagine if Min’s dick was in him. 

His forehead touches the mattress, entire body shaking. He watches Min’s cock slide between his legs and feels his body tense up. 

“Owner want your cum.” He whispers, not even realizing he spoke out loud. That sets Minho off. His hips slamming against his in one final shove. 

Sungie gets release on his chin and moans happily, licking it off instantly. 

Minho lays along his back breathing heavily, recovering slowly. 

Jisung hums quietly, his thighs finally giving out and he curls into a ball. Completely blissed out. 

He feels drunk, or high, some form of intoxication. Everything feels so good and floaty and he’d do anything for Min right now. Minho wraps around him, head tucking against his shoulder. 

“I love you so much.” He finally whispers.

“Mm, love too.” Jisung mumbles, feeling not alive. 

“Hey bunny, you in there?” Minho lifts his head and touches his face. 

Sungie shakes his head no, eyes fluttering shut, “you’re fucked out just on my fingers baby bun, just think what it’ll be like when I fuck you.” Minho giggles and suddenly scoops him into his arms. 

They end up in the bathroom, Jisung completely dazed the whole time. 

Min washes them both up, cleans Sungie’s bed off and feeds him chocolate and juice. 

“You too ow-Minnie.” He mumbles pushing the cup towards his boyfriend’s mouth. The elder coes and smiles at him. 

He takes a drink from the apple juice and sets it down, “you feel good baby bun?”

“Hmhm.” Jisung does grabby hands. All he wants is Min, he wants him to hold him and kiss him and make him feel safe. 

Minho pops a piece of chocolate in his mouth before laying down. Neither bothered putting on new pants or shorts after their bath. Both completely bare now. 

“Baby…” Sungie mumbles, “I’m coming bunny.” Min hits the lights and crawls up his bed, wrapping tightly around Jisung. Pressing their bodies together. 

“My owner.” Jisung whispers, so out of it still, as much as he wants Minho to claim him he wants to do the same to him. 

“Hmhm, I’m right here. You’re my bunny, right?” 

“Yes!” Sungie rolls over to face him, his eyes dazed, “you make me feel so good. Don’t ever go.” 

“I’d never.” 

Minho kisses his forehead, his boyfriend has subspace. He could tell after the first time he came. Based on the way he gets in trance like states and will say anything. It’s beyond cute. 

“Love you so much.” Ji whisper, he wraps himself around the elder tightly. 

“Love you too baby.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw baby bun ji so CUTE 
> 
> I don’t have much to say because I’m very high and can barely type I will not lie. 
> 
> I hope y’all liked this. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	6. Short Shorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe

Min stayed the weekend, surprisingly they didn’t get off that much more after Friday night. 

Sungie is pretty sure Minho just doesn’t want to overwhelm him. They went from barely making out to watching porn and saying things like  _ owner.  _ Jisung has thought a lot about the things he’s said and it’s made him want to curl into a die. 

He doesn’t understand why as soon as Min starts touching him he just spouts every dirty thing that comes to mind. Although his boyfriend has  _ obviously  _ enjoyed the nonsense that falls out of his mouth. 

Despite his intense embarrassment over the shit he’s said he’s so grateful that almost all of his firsts have been with Min. 

Since they met a few years ago Sungie has always had a crush on him. He’d always thought about kissing him when they cuddled back when they were just friends. The only first Min didn’t take was his first kiss. 

But that’s just because he and Felix promised each other years ago that they’d be each other’s first kisses. They did it so they both would be able to say they’d kissed someone before they got to college. 

Jisung could not imagine saying  _ any  _ of the things he’s said to anyone else. The thought of calling some random guy owner if he ever had a one night stand makes him nearly vomit. Calling anyone other than Min that makes him queasy even. 

That being said, despite his embarrassment actually calling Min owner, he’s nearly drooling at work. He shifts in his chair, leaning against the cashier counter, lower lip going between his teeth. 

Minho  _ owning  _ him, calling him his,  _ claiming _ him. 

Just thinking about it makes him shiver, never in his life did he think the aspect of someone owning him would get his dick hard. But fuck, Min telling him what to do, Minho  _ cumming  _ on him, in him. 

When Min left on Sunday Jisung may or may not have found more of those streamers videos. He’s figured out what a breeding kink is, he can confidently say he has it. 

He also wants badly to suck Minho off, he wants him in his mouth, down his throat. He wants to taste him. 

Jisung groans and takes his glasses off, not the thoughts he should be having while sitting at his job. 

He rubs his eyes and grabs his glasses cleaner trying to distract himself. There’s only a handful of people in the store right now so he easily gets lost in his mind and starts thinking about explicits. 

Jisung glances down and adjusts his oversized jeans, thankful for them at the moment. He does not need a boner while at work. 

He composes himself and watches a truck pull up outside. 

The bookstore that he works in is in the basement of a building that has several other shops above. It’s a used bookstore so people come in and out with bags of books they want to sell off to them. 

His eyes stay trained on the man as he pulls out four bags full of books and starts the journey down the stairs.

Sungie quickly clears off the counter knowing he’s going to have to look through them. They’ve cut down a lot of the books they’ve been taking in due to the virus. The owners wanting to be sanitary. 

Once the man gets closer Jisung recognizes him as one of their regulars. 

“Hey Hannie.” Edward waves to him, “hi.” Jisung smiles behind his mask, quickly pumping hand sanitizer onto his fingers before he approaches. 

“I got a pretty big selection today, I went storage locker picking again. Whoever owned that thing must have been some kind of librarian.” He hauls up two of the bags onto the counter. 

Jisung grabs a pair of gloves and opens the tot bag, “any idea of what’s in here or?” He sits criss cross in his chair and starts flicking through the different titles. 

“Seemed like some old classics, I know you guys are always looking for vintage stuff too. But there’s also some weird ass books in there so heads up.” 

“What do you mean by weird?” Sungie hums while thumbing through a very old copy of Dracula. He sets it aside and looks through the others picking out a few older looking children’s books that he thinks just looks cool. 

“Well there’s shit like this.” Edward opens the third bag and drops a book down. 

_ ‘Kama Sutra The Book of Sex Positions’  _

Jisung blushes deeply, “oh.” 

“Yeah and that’s the tame one.” He snorts and drops another one. 

_ ‘Alpha Werewolves & Little Rabbits (Alpha Werewolves & Littles)’  _

Jisung nearly falls off his chair seeing the title, what the actual fuck?!

“Wow um, okay. Surprisingly we do have a section for these.” He pushes them aside, thankful for the mask he has on. He knows his face is bright red. 

He takes the last remaining back for the counter too and quickly looks through it. It’s mostly magazines which they don’t sell. 

“I’ll give you fifty for the three, I can’t take the magazines though you know that.” He says quickly. 

Edwards hums, “hey it was worth a shot, but I’ll take the fifty.” Sungie nods and grabs a slip quickly writing up the transaction. He hands over the money and Edward is off. 

“I’m gonna sanitize and stock some new books!” Ji calls for his coworker. 

“Got it!” 

He takes the three bags and heads back to where they’ve been cleaning everything off. 

Timidly he dumps out the content of what he’s labeling the sex bag and nearly falls over. There’s actually porn books in front of him. They already have books similar to them. They’re not classified as porn but they might as well be. 

Blushing he quickly disinfects all of them and sets them to the side. Moving onto the next bag. 

He moves through them all, pricing them out too, then he picks up a stack of mixed books and goes to shelf them. 

He’s still reeling from the actual bunny,  _ sex  _ book. That was not what he needed right now. Not when he’s already got a head full of his boyfriend. 

Jisung goes section by section, pushing them all in their new homes. 

When he gets to the erroritic section he shoves them all in without a second thought. Refusing to spend another minute thinking about sex today. He’s going to lose his damn mind. 

He continues his shift with shelving all the new books, not leaving until he’s finished. 

Once done he clocks out and stops for dinner. Grabbing him and Min barbecue, after he heads over to his boyfriend’s apartment. He can’t wait to eat and go to sleep. This day was far too long. 

He walks up the path to Min’s and just walks in, knowing he’s home. He hasn’t knocked in forever, Minho hates when he does. 

Sungie sees his boyfriend sitting at his kitchen counter, laptop in front of him. Minho is working still apparently. He does graphic design for a bunch of different companies, right now he seems to be stuck on a phone call. 

Jisung kicks his shoes off and slides his slippers on, he timidly comes around to face him and sees Min’s face light up. 

Minho mutes his end of the call, “hi baby! Kiss me!” He does grabby hands, “let me take a quick shower I was around the public all day.” Jisung giggles. 

Min groans but nods, “I’m probably gonna be stuck here for another twenty minutes so that works. When you get out you better kiss me.” 

“I will.” Sungie laughs more and sets the food on the counter. 

“Han Jisung I love you so fucking much!” Min shrieks seeing he brought dinner. 

“I love you too.” 

Jisung heads off to the shower with his backpack needing to get any potential germs off his body. 

He takes his time in the bathroom, washing his hair, letting the hot water melt his sore muscles. His mind drifts back to the days events and he blushes, Minho is going to laugh when he tells him. 

Once completely washed and absolutely just wasting water Jisung gets out and dries himself off. He changes into a sweatshirt and shorts, glancing in the mirror once they're on. 

He’s never really given much thought to his body, not until recently at least. He didn’t even know his dick was bigger than average until Min told him. 

Minho often calls him pretty too, he’s never thought of himself as pretty. Not saying he isn’t aware that he’s attractive, he knows he’s hot. The reason he’s still a virgin still has nothing to do with not having the option to. He could have lost his virginity when he was seventeen if he really wanted to. 

But he just didn’t. 

Sex is so intimate for him, touching in general is, he’s always had the mindset that if he’s going to be sexual with someone he wants to love that person. Have a connection, trust them. Thinking about hooking up with some random person in a club absolutely terrifies him. 

Someone random seeing him as vulnerable as Min does skeeves him the fuck out. 

Staring at himself for a second he rolls his shorts up a little higher. Typically they fall to just above his knee, but what if they were just a little bit more? 

Jisung bites his lip, Minho fucked his thighs, that must mean he likes them. And he certainly likes his ass too, considering how much he’s babbled about how good he’s going to look stuffed up. 

He blushes just thinking about Min’s dirty words. 

He stares a bit longer and decides he probably has a decent sized ass. He’s definitely not anywhere near Minho. 

Sungie rolls his shorts again, wishing he brought a shorter pair. He likes when Min compliments his thighs and what not. He’s certainly not making a weak attempt at seducing his boyfriend either. 

He’s a long way away from trying  _ anything  _ like that. 

Deciding that if he rolls his shorts any higher it’s going to be obvious what he’s up to he stops where he’s at. Opting to pull his sweater down a little bit more. 

His mind wandering back to when Minho called him his  _ ‘little anime bunny’.  _

That’s not the first time Min called him an anime something or referenced him towards it. But it was the first time that had any sexual connotations. 

It’s something he’ll keep in the back of his mind for the future. 

Finally stepping out of the bathroom Ji drops his backpack in Min’s room and then runs over to him. Jumping into his lap happily. The elder catches him with ease and holds his face, leaning in to kiss him. 

Jisung pulls back and glances at his zoom call that’s currently camera off. 

Minho hits mute again and kisses him once more, “hi, I missed you.” He smiles. 

“I missed you too.” Sungie hugs him tightly. 

Feeling a boost of serotonin flow through his body, he loves hugs so much. He especially loves them from his boyfriend. 

“Why are you still on the phone with them?” Jisung threads his fingers through Min’s hair, twirling the ends gently. 

Minho groans, “the entire company is going remote cause of the virus, shit’s like actually shutting down. My boss is freaking out about trying to get everyone to go completely remote, he also doesn’t know how to schedule us properly so we can go get our stuff at the office.” 

“So you're working from home now?” 

“Yeah for now, my boss thinks it’s only gonna be for like two weeks though.” 

Sungie hums, “when do you think you’ll be done? Am I bothering you?” 

“No you babe, I need affection don’t leave. I also have no idea when we’ll be done, I’m about to just hang up and wait for the email to come out.” Minho keeps s firm grip on his waist. 

“You can’t hang up on your boss babe.” Jisung laughs. 

“It’s not just him, he wouldn’t even notice.” Min kisses his cheek and nuzzles into his neck. 

“I love when you shower here.” 

“Why?” 

“You smell like me.” Minho smiles. 

“You’re weird.” Sungie giggles and shifts in his lap so he’s also facing the laptop. He reaches forward and grabs the bag of dinner, tugging it closer. 

“Are these new?” 

Sungie yelps nearly throwing their food across the kitchen as Minho whole heartily grabs his ass. 

“No.” 

The elder just hums and looks down, his hands grabbing at either side of his bum. 

“Your ass looks so good in them.” He lands a harsh smack to him and Jisung whines at him. 

“Hey!” He pouts, finally able to sit back down. 

“Sorry bun, couldn’t help myself.” Minho winks and kisses his cheek. 

“Hmhm, no food for you until you keep your hands to yourself. You’re on the phone with your  _ boss _ .” 

Min clicks his tongue and hangs up, Ji’s mouth dropping open in shock. “Babe!” He shrieks. He can not believe Min just did that. 

“Gimme ass now.” Minho giggles and grabs at him again. 

Sungie squirms as his hand slide into his shorts, he feels himself get lifted slightly and then his chest is pressed to the counter. He’s completely bent over, feet not even touching the ground. 

“Babe!” He whines more. 

Min hums and rocks himself forward into the younger, “that’s much better.” He teases and then sets Ji back down. 

“That was mean.” Jisung finally opens the plastic bag holding their take out, his boyfriend smirking proudly behind him. 

“How was your day bun?” Min asks once they’ve started eating and are sitting in separate chairs now. 

Sungie wipes his chin and takes a drink, “swallow before I tell you.” 

“Why?” Minho giggles. 

“Because you’re gonna laugh too much.” Jisung takes another bite of pork, stuffing his face full making his cheeks puff out more. 

Min hums but does as he says, “I won’t eat again until you explain.” 

Sungie hums and turns to face his boyfriend, “my day was entirely boring until one of our sellers brought three bags completely filled. The first couple bags were normal shit and then he dumped an entire pile of sex books in front of my face.” 

Min chokes on his water, “I’m sorry what?”

“You heard me.” 

“You sell  _ porn  _ at Ravens?” 

Jisung giggles, “not porn! At least it’s not marketed that way.” 

“So is this you telling me your bag is full of not porn?” 

“No!” Sungie shrieks and smacks his thigh, “on of the books was some horrible sounding…” he trails off face red, “it was called ‘Alpha Werewolves & Little Rabbits’.” 

Minho bursts into a fit of his high pitched laughter, leaning on the counter. “What the hell is that?” He asks in between his giggles. 

“Something I never want to see again. The summary was just as bad as the title. It made the things I say sound tame,” he blushes but doesn’t get nervous for once. 

“Books that try to write about anything kinky are usually fucking terrible. Fifty Shades? Fucking awful do not read them for reference.” Min shakes his head and takes another bite. 

“I didn’t plan on it. Anything that talks about being trapped in a cage doesn’t seem like something I want to read.” Jisung snorts, “another one was, it was a weird title, K-kana Suta? Something like that.” 

_ “ _ ‘Kama Sutra’ that’s a classic babe.” Minho smirks. 

“There’s classic sex books?” 

“Yeah, what kind of question is that book nerd?” 

Sungie rolls his eyes, “I’m baby!”

“Are not!” Min giggles again and pushes his food away, “you’ve lost that tittle.” 

Jisung pouts, “nu huh.” 

The elder gets up going to wash his dishes, Sungie sitting with his nose scrunched up. 

Minho hums softly and walks over to his boyfriend, coming up behind him, “you lost your baby status the second you started begging to taste my cum.” He smirks. 

Jisung turns bright red, he doesn’t have an answer to that, “you are  _ my  _ baby though so it’s okay.” Min kisses his cheek and takes his empty dish to the sink too. 

Sungie rolls his eyes and stands up, stretching to the ceiling. 

“That’s a book I wouldn’t have minded you bringing home.” Min adds with a smirk. Jisung blushes deeply, “oh yeah I’m sure.” 

He sticks his tongue out and ends up in the living room, falling back on the couch. 

“Are you staying over tonight?” 

“Did my jammies not tell you that?” Jisung cocks his head to the side, his sweater riding up exposing his stomach. Minho hums and comes around, standing at the arm of the couch now. 

Sungie watches him, “what’re you doing?” He asks a shiver going through him. 

Min starts to crawl over the edge of the arm and Jisung turns red, feeling like he’s about to get eaten alive. 

His boyfriend goes slow, each of his movements precise. He’s stalking him like a predator stalks prey. 

“Min-“ he shrieks as Minho suddenly lunges forward and tackles him. Their bodies colliding. 

Sungie giggles getting caught under him, getting tickled and kissed all at once. Min’s roaming tickling fingers soon turn into hands just running along his sides. Their giggles against each other’s mouths fade as their kisses turn more intense. 

“I’m glad you’re staying.” Minho murmurs. 

“Me too.” Jisung stares up at him, his glasses a little fogged. Min pulls back and grabs the remote, forcing Ji’s legs open to wiggle between. He finds a true crime video for them to watch and then settles down against his chest. 

Sungie happily wraps around him, kissing the side of his head. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” Minho looks up and connects their lips again, a soft sigh coming out of the younger. 

“Can I ask you something?” Min suddenly backs up again. 

“Yes.” 

“Am I pushing too much?” 

“What?” 

“I don’t want you to think I just wanna have sex.” 

Jisung sits up on his elbows, “I know that baby,  _ I’m  _ the one that keeps initiating it.” 

“I just don’t want you to feel like I’m just trying to get in your pants or something.” 

“I don’t think that, it hasn’t even crossed my mind babe. I know you love me, and we don’t just, do sexual stuff, we go on dates and cuddle and eat together.” 

Minho smiles and leans down connecting their lips, “okay, I was just making sure.” 

“Thank you for asking, I love you a lot.” 

“I love you a lot too.” 

They curl back around each other. After some time they end up shifted, Jisung curled up on Minho’s chest instead of the other way around. 

Their eyes stay locked on the tv, Min’s hands gently tracing shapes to Ji’s back under his sweater. He leans up and places a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s pulse, loving being held like this. 

“Do you work tomorrow?” Minho asks softly, one hand slipping up into Sungie’s orange hair. 

“Nope.” 

“You should stay over again then.” 

“What do you like me or something?” He teases and kisses him on the lips this time. 

“A little bit.” Min giggles, despite his giggle though his kiss is much more intense. Tongue licking into the younger’s mouth happily, Sungie whines quietly, not expecting it. But he meets him in the middle, kicking back with enthusiasm. 

Minho hums softly and spreads his legs completely, wrapping them around Ji’s waist. The position makes the younger blush deeply, he’s been here once before. He doesn’t think he was very good at it though. 

Slowly their kisses escalate a little more, Jisung gets up on his knees wanting to be closer. His elbows framing Min’s head now. 

“Move your hips bunny.” He murmurs. 

Sungie instantly does as he’s told, testing the waters. He rocks down like Min usually does and it met happily with friction. Not a lot but it’s there. 

Minho controls the kisses completely, holding him by the hair, his other hand messily pulling on his nipples. 

Jisung ruts forward more, panting into his mouth, he bites down softly on his lower lip and pulls back. Min moans, hand on his chest stilling. 

This gives Ji a boost of confidence, he eagerly kisses across his jaw and down his neck. Nipping like Minho does to him. 

His boyfriend always leaves him covered in pretty marks, he wants to do the same to him now. 

Timidly Jisung sucks under his ear, feeling the response of Min under him. The elder bucks up and then is grabbing Ji’s ass, guiding his hips more. 

“Are you marking your territory bun?” Minho asks, Jisung can hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Yes.” He breathes out and moves down further his neck, the red mark he left makes his eyes light up. Min claims him all the time he should get a turn too!

Eagerly he bites down on another spot, sucking until the area is dark red, and Minho is making soft sounds. His lips move to the other side of his neck to give a matching one. 

“You’re lucky I’m working from home bunny.” Min groans, Jisung looks up, his lips puffy and red. 

“Fuck, these would look even prettier on my cock.” Minho traces his lips with his fingertips. 

Sungie’s eyes light up, “mm you like that idea baby?” His boyfriend smirks. 

The younger blushes and wants to hide but Minho doesn’t let him. “Do you wanna try sucking me off bunny?” 

Jisung nearly squeals, his face turning the same shade of a tomato. He nods timidly, lower lip between his teeth. 

“Can I have real words baby?” 

“Y-yes.” 

“Yes what?” Min cocks his head to the side. 

Sungie whines, “why do you always make me say things?” 

“Because I like hearing them. I like when this pretty little mouth of yours is dirty. And I like seeing you squirm.” Minho smirks. 

Jisung sticks his tongue out, the look his boyfriend gives him makes him regret his action. Min suddenly has them flipped over and his hand in Sungie’s hair. 

The younger whines his back arching up as Minho grabs him through his shorts too. He quickly realizes he absolutely fucked up by sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend. 

“Unless this pretty little tongue is going to be busy on my cock keep it in your mouth.” 

He knows he should keep his mouth shut, but he doesn’t want to, he likes edging Min on too much not too. 

Instead of doing as he’s told and keeping his tongue in his mouth he sticks it out again, scrunching his nose up. He’s tempted to even make a mocking noise too. 

Minho shakes his head, his lips right by his ear, “you have  _ no  _ idea what you’re getting yourself into baby bun.” He whispers. 

Jisung shivers, a soft sound coming past his lips, “y-you’re not scary.” He answers, hands bunched up in Min’s shirt. The elder hums softly, “I’m gonna say something to you, I don’t mean it, but tell me if you don’t like it.” He murmurs. 

Sungie merely nods, not knowing what this means. He’s suddenly flipped onto his stomach making him shriek quietly, Minho’s hand still in his hair pulling his head back. 

“You like acting like a cocky little whore bunny?” 

Jisung moans, the words going right to his dick. 

_ Cocky, _

_ Little, _

_ Whore.  _

Sungie nearly came. 

“That okay baby?” Min’s voice turns soft, his hand petting his hair gently. 

“Hmhm...yes.” Sungie can’t get the words out of his mind. Minho called him a slut once before and that rocked his world too. He’s pretty sure Min didn’t even realize he said it then. 

As quick as his softness came It’s gone, replaced by the aggressive hand tugging at his hair again. His back arches as Minho rocks himself into his ass, his other hand holding his hips in place. 

“First you come out in these tiny little shorts, your pretty ass nearly hanging out. Now you’re being a bratty slut bunny.” 

Sungie’s eyes roll back, why the hell is  _ this  _ turning him on? 

“It’s cause you’re a bratty owner.” He challenges, biting his lip. Why did he say that? What fucking sex demon just possessed him to say that?!

Min chuckles lowly, sending shivers down Ji’s spine. 

He realizes quickly he absolutely just signed his death sentence. 

“You want me to be bratty bunny?” Minho smirks in his ear. 

Sungie just whines trying to wiggle back on him he wants Min to fuck him. Forget sucking him off, he wants him to destroy him now, claim him, fill him. 

“F-fuck me...please.” He whispers. 

“Oh so now you want something pet?” Min makes him sit up again, “bunny wants to get stuffed up now?” He mocks his whiny tone. 

“Y-you wanna fill me up.” Jisung sticks his tongue out again. 

Minho’s eyes get even more bright, “slutty little bunnies don’t get their owner’s cum.” 

Sungie’s eyes roll back and he feels himself leak out against his briefs. “Fuck me please.” He repeats, needing it, needing Minho to touch him like he needs to breathe. 

“Please? Please?” Min mocks more, Jisung whines and rocks his hips against his thigh. It makes his boyfriend look down and smirk again. “Dumb bunny, humping my leg like he’s in heat.” 

The younger nearly melts, there it is again. 

_ Dumb bunny.  _

_ In heat.  _

He wishes he was, he wants to be. 

“Your bunny.” Sungie pouts softly as Minho moves his leg away. 

“Yes you are, my pretty little bunny, are you gonna be a good boy for your owner now?” 

“Hmhm, mm a good boy.” 

Why does he open his mouth? Who let him be able to speak? 

He holds his face in his hand, squishing his chubby cheeks together. “Get on your knees on the floor bun.” Min whispers, his hands turning gentle again. 

Sungie does as he’s told and stares up expectantly. He’s trembling badly again, his brain short circuiting starting to blank out at times. That floaty feeling he likes coming over his entire body slowly. 

“Mm gonna teach you how to suck me off okay bunny?” Minho smiles and pets his hair, his fingers scratching his scalp. Jisung moans softly and nuzzles into his touch. 

“You’re so cute. Do you remember when I blew you baby?” 

“Hmhm.” Jisung is barely listening, he’s zoning in on his boyfriend’s member hiding in his sweatpants. 

“Good, I want you to think about that okay? Are you listening to me?” 

“Y-yes.” Sungie lies, licking his lips. 

“Hey,” Minho grabs his chin forcing their eyes to lock, “you in there Sungie?” 

His use of his actual name brings him back a little, “yes.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” Jisung smiles, hoping to convince his boyfriend. 

“Give me your hand.” He does as he’s told, “if you wanna stop or it’s too much at any time tap my palm twice got it?” 

Sungie nods, “c-can we use colors?” He asks softly. 

Minho seems shocked, “how do you know about colors? Did you find more books?” He smiles. 

Jisung shakes his head no, “w-watched kitten and sir…” 

“Oh did you now?” Min giggles, “what does green mean bunny?” 

“Go ahead, I like it.” Sungie says timidly. 

“Yellow?” 

“Slow down, I’m not sure.” 

“Red?”

“Stop, I don’t like it.” 

“Good boy. You’re comfortable with that system?” 

“Yes.” 

Minho leans down and kisses his forehead, “ready?” 

Jisung nods and opens his mouth eagerly, Min chuckles and pushes his sweats down. Sungie licks his lips and glances up, he wants to taste him again so badly. 

“Use your tongue baby.” Minho murmurs. 

Given the okay Sungie leans in, he kisses his tummy before anything, lips moving along his squish. Min giggles softly, shifting to slouch a little more. 

Jisung moves further down and then licks right across his head, moaning softly as his precum spreads across his tongue. Minho hums and rubs his knuckles, their hands still locked and are going to stay that way. 

Sungie licks again, the same way he would a lolli or a popsicle. He feels a twitch go through Min and that encourages him. His tongue moves from just his head to down his shaft and then back up. 

Part of him wants to nip with his teeth slightly but that probably won’t feel that good. 

Jisung uses his other hand to pull Minho’s sweats down further, he spreads his thighs a little more and licks between them. His tongue rolling over his balls with ease. 

“Good bunny.” Min bites his lower lip, running a hand through his own hair. 

The younger pulls back and looks up with eager eyes, he keeps eye contact as he laps at his slit. Wanting to suck every ounce of precum out of him. 

“You look so pretty.” 

The praise makes him whine quietly, his tongue swirling around his head. He has no fucking clue what he’s doing, but he loves his taste and just wants more. 

“Open this.” Min touches his jaw, Jisung does obediently, his mouth falling open with ease. 

“Only take a little, don’t force yourself, I don’t want you to choke.” 

Sungie nods and instantly goes forward again, sucking his tip into his mouth. He closes around his slightly and licks happily, bobbing his head a little. 

Minho hisses, “watch your teeth baby.” He giggles touching his jaw again. 

Jisung adjusts his mouth and tries again, running his tongue along the underside of his member. He sucks again and doesn’t get any protests, so he must be doing okay now. 

The elder touches his hair and moves his head like that, very gently assisting him along. 

Sungie attempts to sink down further, sucking at the same time, only to quickly pull off and cough. Nearly gagging himself. His face burns bright, embarrassing. 

“Hey, don’t hide baby, you’re doing so good.” Minho smiles, taking his hands down from his face. 

“No I’m not.” He whines. 

“Bunny, it's your first time, you’re not gonna deep throat like a porn star, or like  _ kitten  _ for that matter. You gotta go slow.” 

Sungie pouts but timidly goes back to licking him, “use your hand on what you can’t fit pet.” Min murmurs. 

He brings his hand to his cock now, wrapping his thin fingers around his base. Slowly he starts to pump him while licking his head, getting a bit more brave with each second. 

He moves from licking to sucking again, mouth moving down his dick with a little more ease now. 

Min’s fingers curl in his hair and he makes a soft sound, that makes him happy. Maybe he isn’t doing too terrible. 

Jisung relaxes himself more and leans in until his hand meets his lips. Taking him half way into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck-“ Minho moans, Sungie pulls off looking up,

“I-I did good?” 

“Hmhm, Yeah bunny.” Min squeezes his hand, “keep going.” 

With this boost of confidence he sucks a little hard and bobs his head more. Hand moving at what he thinks is a good pace. 

His cock twitches in his mouth and spurts out more precum, Jisung moans around him. He pulls off again and focuses on just his slit. 

Min groans tugging his hair gently, he grabs his hand and moves his fingers. Positioning his thumb so when he strokes up he presses right under his head and up over his slit. 

Jisung just jerks him for a few seconds, letting the precum collect in his head again. He rubs his thumb into it and giggles happily seeing his digits come back sticky. 

“Stop being cute while you’re sucking my dick bun.” Minho groans, hips twitching up into his fist. 

“Mm playing though.” Sungie pouts, his boyfriend arches into his touch, “baby don’t say that I’ll cum all over your pretty face already.” 

“Want your cum owner.” Jisung opens his mouth, tongue sticking out, waiting patiently. 

“Fuck Sungie.” Minho pushes his head down now and Sungie eagerly takes him back in. Bobbing his head messily, he wants to fit more in his mouth again so he tries. 

Forcing himself down his cock until his eyes water and he gags, he blushes deeply pulling away this time. His eyes wide. He nearly made himself throw up. 

“Easy bun, don’t force it. You’re not gonna be able to deep throat me.” 

“But wanna.” Sungie whines. 

“Bunny you’re gonna have lots of time to practice I promise you.” Minho looks fucked out he knows he does. 

At these words Jisung eagerly starts sucking on just his head again, stroking the rest of him. He moves down to licks at his balls and rolls his palm over his tip. 

Min bucks, his eyes flying open, “you like that?” Jisung asks softly head cocked to the side, his hand slowing. 

“Yes pet you’re doing so good.” 

Sungie smiles loving the praise, he continues with his movements and moves back down to suck him again. Lips meeting his hand aggressively. He feels drool dripping down his chin and further and quickly wipes his mouth. 

Coming off him again. 

“Bun, you’re edging me and you don’t even know it.” Minho chuckles. 

“What’s that?” 

“I’m not telling.” 

“Why not?” 

“You don’t need to do it on purpose little brat.” 

Jisung pouts, Min brings his hand to his own members and smears his tip across his lips. “Open.” He whispers. 

Instantly the younger does. 

His boyfriend rocks his hips up just barely, Minho touching himself like this is making Ji’s head spin. His own hand creeps towards his member. Leaking desperately in his shorts. 

Min grabs his hand and makes him stroke him again, Jisung does it with purpose now. He hallows his cheeks and and jerks quickly, getting himself worked up more at the thought of getting his mouth filled. 

Minho moans, head tossed back, “don’t stop bunny.” He whispers breathlessly. 

Sungie whines and speeds himself up, licking over his slit hand pumping fast. Min’s back arches off the couch and he tugs on Ji’s hair. 

“Want me to cum in your mouth bunny? You want your owner to claim you?” Minho rambles. 

Jisung whimpers and his teeth scrape over his slit by accident. That however sets his boyfriend off, his mouth suddenly filled with salty but a little sweet taste. He moans eyes rolled back feeling his own orgasm wash through him. 

Min thrusts up and chokes him by accident, “fuck-bunny come here.” He whispers, pulling Jisung up the couch. 

The younger crawls into his lap in a dazed state, his mouth still full. He doesn’t wanna swallow it. Not yet. 

Minho pushes his shorts down to find he’s all sticky and wet, “did you cum bunny?” He whispers in awe. 

Sungie nods feeling all floaty, “hey either swallow it or spit it out.” His boyfriend taps his cheeks. Jisung swallows with a pout. 

“Did you touch yourself pet?” 

“No owner.” He nuzzles into his hand. 

“Oh my baby bunny came untouched. Let me see.” Min rids him of his messy bottoms leaving his lower half bare. He then lays him down and his tongue is all over him suddenly. 

Jisung cries out, not expecting it. 

“Let me clean you up bun.” Minho smirks while licking across his member. The younger squirms around the pain happening but he likes it. 

“O-owner…” he moans back arching. 

Min hums and crawls up his body, pressing his release into his mouth. Jisung accepts it happily, sucking on his tongue. 

They lay messily pressed together for another few minutes, sloppily making out. 

“You okay baby?” Minho asks softly. 

“Yes.” Jisung shivers, that floaty feeling consuming him. 

He watches his boyfriend blink a few times, “fuck baby, your mouth has me all kinds of fucked up.” He groans while sitting up. 

Sungie crawls up after him, his dazed eyes still watching his every move. 

“Are kay?” He pouts. 

“Yeah bun, let’s get cleaned up for real. Will you cuddle me?” 

“Yes!” Jisung wraps himself around his boyfriend happily, he feels himself get picked up and then they are in the bathroom. A warm cloth running along lips and chin and then down his lower body. 

Sungie takes it and does the same to Minho’s member, being gentle with him too. 

“Can I take care of you?” Jisung asks softly. 

Min blinks slowly again, their eyes meeting, “Yeah bunny I’d like that.” 

The younger nuzzles into his neck and hugs him. They walk into Minho’s room and Sungie turns the electric blanket on, he then makes his boyfriend sit down. 

“What do you want to eat?” He asks while perching in his lap. 

“There’s cheesecake in the fridge.” Min smiles. 

Jisung’s eyes light up, he kisses him and then gets up. Grabbing the entire container along with forks and two waters. 

He then runs back into his room and crawls up his bed, sitting happily next to him. 

The two of them eat way too much cheesecake and end up falling asleep curled around each other only half dressed still. 

Min will have to make sure to thank and explain what happened. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the books mentioned in this were real LMAO I’m sure some of you know one of them since it’s iconic. 
> 
> Also I often talk about sub space and such in my stories and obviously that is going to be a topic here too. However I wanted to talk about dom space and dom drop as well since it’s never really talked about. If anyone was wondering that’s what Min was going through at the end! 
> 
> Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	7. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you feel like when I touch you?” 
> 
> “Min!” Ji whines and hides his face, “I’m serious baby, I’m not teasing you right now.” Minho kisses his cheek and takes his hands away from his face slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh

“So, what made that happen?” Jisung lays on Min’s chest, tracing shapes to his love bite colored skin. 

Minho hums softly, playing with Ji’s hair, “I think it might have been you talking back.” He giggles and Jisung turns bright red. 

“Oh...does it, have to do with me calling you owner?” Sungie asks quietly, kicking his feet behind his head, “that probably has something to do with it.” 

“Does being a dom mean you can’t bottom?”

“No,” Min laughs softly and tugs the younger between his legs. “Just because in a dom doesn’t assign bottom or top. It just means you’re more in control and you like to be the one in control.” 

Jisung hums and hugs his boyfriend tightly, “so, I’m your sub…” his voice is soft, barely above a whisper. 

“Hmhm, but you’re my boyfriend before anything else.” Min lifts his chin and kisses him gently, “I love you.” 

“I love you too. What do I do when you have, dom drop?” 

“Everything you did last night was perfect. But sometimes, it’s never happened to me but it can happen, when a dom drops they can get a little standoffish I guess you could say.” 

“Why?” Sungie cocks his head to the side, his fingers locking with Minho’s. 

“Well it can happen to doms that are more aggressive with their subs. If there’s hitting or pain involved, naturally you feel bad for hurting other people. Even though it’s consensual for both parties sometimes after everything you can feel guilty about what you did.” 

“H-hitting?” Jisung’s lower lip quivers, “don’t worry baby, that’s not something I intend to do to you. I’d never hurt you bunny.” Minho quickly reassures. 

“Some people are just into that kind of thing, if for some reason I ever had a dom drop that made me sad or closed off I’d just need you to reassure that you love me and stuff.”

Jisung nods, “I can do that!” He jumps forward and connects their lips again. Min smiles and hugs him tightly, “you’re so cute.”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Hmhm, anything.” 

Sungie bites his lower lip, he hides his face for a second, “I, I...do you think I have a subspace?” 

Minho giggles and sits Ji up suddenly, his and curling around him tightly. Jisung wraps his arms around his neck while straddling him, looking at his boyfriend timidly. 

“What do you think?” 

“I don’t know what it is…” 

Min takes his face in his hands, rubbing under his cheeks, “I think you do, but I can’t be sure until you tell me.” 

“Tell you what?” 

“What do you feel like when I touch you?” 

“Min!” Ji whines and hides his face, “I’m serious baby, I’m not teasing you right now.” Minho kisses his cheek and takes his hands away from his face slowly. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, “just kissing I feel normal...even, the first few times we did anything I did. The first time I noticed anything, or I guess felt different was, when I, called you owner for the first time.” 

Minho hums softly, “did you mean to?” 

“No! You think I  _ meant  _ to say that?” Sungie all but shrieks, “babe I nearly  _ died  _ when I became fully conscious again!” 

The elder smirks, “fully conscious?” 

Jisung turns red, “yeah…I just, feel all floaty and can’t really think straight. I just, want you, and I can’t really control what I say, or do, I just wanna do l...what I want.” 

“Oh yeah I knew that much little bratty boy.” Minho giggles and kisses him teasingly. 

“I’m not a brat!” Sungie whines against his mouth as he’s suddenly pinned down back on Min’s sheets. 

“You are but I like it.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out, Minho lunges forward and sucks it into his mouth making him squirm. 

“Can you promise me something?” Min pulls back lifting his pinky finger towards him. 

“What is it?” 

“You’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable with anything we do. And if I say something you don’t like you’ll tell me.” 

Sungie lifts his hand and hooks his, “promise. Now you promise me something.” 

“Mm?” 

“You’ll tell me if you don’t wanna do something. I know I’m the baby virgin but what you think matters too.” 

Minho smiles and hooks their fingers again, he then leans in and kisses him again. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

*

Jisung is damn near trembling, this is a stupid idea, so stupid. He can’t do this. 

But fuck he wants to, he wants to do this one thing. 

He paces in front of the shop, his shift over, this could potentially be his last chance to do this. 

Sungie groans and rips the door open, walking down the stairs on shaky legs. He takes in a deep breath eyes squeezed shut behind his glasses and mask as he approaches the second door. 

His fingers wrap around the handle and he pulls it open, inside the shop is light with dark purples and pinks. Splashes of white twinkle lights too. 

He swallows and steps in fully, taking in the surroundings. It’s not scary like he thought it would be. There’s no creepy old men or weird people staring at him. 

“Hi,” a girl behind the counter smiles, or he thinks she does, he can’t see behind her mask. 

She’s not what he was expecting either. Bright pink hair with black braided into it, large blue eyes and gauged ears. 

“H-hi.” He whispers, hands bunched up in his sweater sleeves. 

“Can I see your ID?” 

“What?” 

“Your ID.” She laughs. 

“Oh, yeah.” He lets out a breath and grabs his wallet. It makes sense he needs to show ID in a sex shop. 

Jisung hands it over to her and she checks it out, “thanks. Did you need any help?” 

“What?” He squeaks nearly combusting. 

She smiles again, “hey, it’s just me in here, you don’t have to be nervous. Check out whatever you want, if you need any help just let me know. There’s no judgement here.” 

Sungie stares, “thank you.” He takes his ID back and slips it into his wallet, hands shaking slightly. 

He takes in a breath and turns away from her, walking down the couple steps to the rest of the store. The shop is small, smaller than he thought it would be, it’s kind of cute. 

There're two long walls, the wall he right next to the stairs is lined with handcuffs of all kinds, ropes,  _ paddles.  _ Things like daddy, and naughty printed across them. He feels like he’s going to pass out. 

On several racks hang many colors of leather he quickly realizes they’re collars. He sees a pink one with large lettering. 

_ Owned.  _

Jisung blushes deeply, there’s a pink one and a black one. He shivers and reaches forward, fingers grasping around the black one. He picks it up and holds it to his chest face red. 

Minho is going to lose his mind. 

Timidly he moves further down the stairs until he’s on the floor, right in front of him is a stand holding a bunch of discounted items, he can’t even begin to look at those. 

Next to him are thrifted looking dressers, colorful items lining the top and spilling out of the drawers. 

His eyes scan over the top and he sees pale purple vibrators, or what he’s guessing are vibrators. One of them has bunny ears attached to the end and he’s mildly curious about that. 

“C-can I touch anything?” 

“Yes! Everything out is displays if you see anything you like just let me know.” 

Sungie nods and sticks his hand outside of his sweater sleeve slowly. He picks up the device and clicks the button, it zooms to like nearly making him throw it across the room. He shuts it down quickly, heart pounding in his ear,  _ both  _ ends vibrate. 

That’s a little too extreme for him right now, maybe one day. Besides a vibrator is not what he’s looking for right now. 

His eyes scan the rest of the items and he comes across a delicate looking glass object. A couple of them actually. He picks up the first one, it’s a pretty pink color, with a ribbed grip, the second half of it curves up into the shape of a cock. 

He never thought a sex toy could be pretty, but this is, he realizes it’s actually made of glass, it’s not just an appearance. 

Sungie chews at his lips he sets the item down and looks to the woman, “can I have a basket?” 

She nods and produces a small one, handing it over the edge of the half wall. “I’m gonna be honest, I have no fucking idea what I’m doing.” Jisung confesses. 

“Do you want help?”

“Is that weird?” 

“No, not at all.” She comes down the stairs too, “I’m Aria by the way.” 

“Jisung,” he murmurs, face in fire thankful for the mask on his face. 

“What were you looking at?” 

“Those, glass…”

“Oh yeah, aren’t they cute!? Have you ever used a glass toy before?” 

He shakes his head no, “there’s not a lot of drawbacks, you don’t need as much lube as you would with rubber toys, they also are a lot easier to clean and are free of toxins. Most of the time people don’t like them because they’re not flexible but that’s all really.” 

Jisung nods, “can, I get that one?” He asks timidly, she smiles and nods. “Anything else from over here?” 

He stares at the pretty heart wand, next time. He doesn’t need to spend hundreds of dollars on sex toys right now. 

“Not right now.” 

“Okay, I’ll grab this one, you keep looking.” 

Sungie lets her go by and he walks further down the hall, coming across a taller shelf. His eyes widen. 

_ Wall of dildos.  _

“Holy fuck.” He whispers. 

Some of them look massive, he thought Minho was big but his boyfriend is  _ tiny  _ compared to some of these. He sees a label and it reads twelve inches. 

He might pass away right here and now. 

Twelves inches,  _ inside him!?!  _

He’d die absolutely, no doubt in his mind. 

Towards the middle shelves there’s smaller ones, also strange ones too, that look like...tentacles. Jisung runs a hand through his hair, this is too much, way too much. 

“Here you go.” Aria hands him the boxed toy. 

“D-do people actually buy those?” He whispers in disbelief. 

She laughs, “sometimes, they’re definitely not starter toys. If you’re looking I’d recommend something smaller and less intimidating.” She points to a simple pink dildo, it doesn’t even look like a dick. 

That makes Jisung feel a lot less nervous, it seems smaller too, maybe six inches. Which is  _ way  _ better than the twelve inch monster that looks like it’s staring at him. 

“Can I get that one too?” 

“Sure.” She again takes the toy in question and walks away, leaving him to roam. He really doesn’t need anything else, but it doesn’t hurt to look. 

At the end of the small room is a glass table and a rack of clothes. He gasps softly seeing what’s on the table. 

Buttplugs. 

Some shaped like gems with different colors, some with a small handle, and some with tails. His eyes land on one, a tiny pink cotton ball. 

_ Bunny tail.  _

His face burns bright red, he looks up and finds matching ears. 

Oh no, he couldn’t, no way, he can’t. 

But he wants to, badly. 

Without thinking he picks them up too and sets them in the basket, heart racing. He’ll have to ask Aria for the new ones too. 

Now he’s face to face with pretty lace and strappy outfits. Two of them instantly catch his eye. 

One a soft baby pink a set, on top a simple bra with lacy frills and bottoms that seem to be high waisted. Cute bows on the center of each. It’s all covered in a a bunny pattern. 

Minho would die if he ever saw him in this. 

The other one is not nearly as innocent looking. A white set of panties that have straps high up on the hips. A baby blue tiny skirt barely covering them, white stockings going up to the middle of the thigh with tiny bows. His eyes travel up and he realizes the panties are actually a body suit, connected to the top. Around the neck and arms looks almost like a school uniform, only made out of lace and pretty white ribbon. In the center is a large pink bow. Sitting right in the hallow of the throat. 

Jisung bites his lip. 

_ Anime bunny.  _

Oh no, he shouldn’t, these aren’t even made for him after all. He’d probably look ridiculous. 

“Are you shopping for you or your partner?” Aria’s voice makes him jump. He flips around face red, feeling like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Uh...um, m-me.” He whispers. 

“The pink one would look really cute with the accessories. But the white one would look stunning one your skin tone.” She smiles. 

Jisung hums, “you think so? It wouldn’t look weird, on a boy?” 

“No way, lingerie isn’t just for women either, it’s for everyone. It’s to make you feel pretty and strong, anyone that says otherwise is fucking stupid.” She says with an assertive tone. 

Sungie can’t help the smile that comes across his face, “I think my boyfriend would die.” He says without thinking. 

He slaps a hand over his face, letting it slip that he has a boyfriend.  _ Great.  _

“It’ll be a good death.” She giggles. 

Jisung is shocked she didn’t bat an eye at his confession. But then again she seems pretty open minded, it’s just always scary when strangers find out he’s gay. 

“I think I’ll get them both and decide at home. I have no idea what size I’d be for anything though.” 

“That’s fine, I can measure your chest if you want. I’d probably go with a medium or a large for the bottoms just in case.” 

“Okay.” 

She grabs a tape measure from behind the other counter and comes back to him. “Arms up for a second.” She wraps it around his middle, “since you don’t actually have boobs it doesn’t have to be perfect, but I don’t want it to fall off you or be too tight.” She explains. 

After the measurements Aria thumbs through the sizes and picks them out for him. 

“Thank you.” 

“Do you need anything else?” 

“Uh, I don’t think-oh! Lube!” His face lights up, she laughs and guides him over to the second counter. A sea of bottles in front of him. “Wow.” He murmurs. 

“I’d go with just your normal water based clear kind. The flavors can irritate your skin a little bit sometimes.” 

Jisung nods, looking at the different kinds, who knew there were so many. 

“Um, what about condoms?” 

“Are you or your boyfriend allergic to latex?” 

Sungie pales, “oh I have no idea.” 

“Let’s go with latex free just to be safe then.” Aria shows him a variety of kinds, “it might be cheaper to get them at like CVS or something but there’s no one to tell you what’s what there.” She explains. 

“Yeah I’d probably die if I bought them at CVS. If there was an old man at the register, I don’t know what I’d do.” He giggles. 

“He’d probably just congratulate you.” She laughs too. 

“Yeah, I don’t exactly scream heterosexual.” He pushes his glasses up his nose and pulls on his sleeves. 

“I mean neither do I. But anyway, I’d probably go with these ones, they’re latex free and on the thinner side. You’d just have to pick out the size.”

“Oh no…” 

_ Size?!  _

He doesn’t know how big Minho’s dick is, size wise. Was he supposed to measure?! Who measures their dick?!

“Um, large?” He says it more like a question. 

Comparing himself to Min, he’s bigger, and Minho said he was big. But he’s only bigger than his boyfriend by a small amount, he thinks. 

Minho definitely is thicker than him. 

He bites his lip behind his mask, forcing himself to stop thinking about his boyfriend’s dick for a second. 

“Yeah large.” Jisung confirms. 

She nods and brings them to the front of the store, “I’m gonna give you a free bottle of toy cleaner too.” 

“Thank you.” 

After everything is rung up he nearly passed away again spending far too much on sexual things today. He waves goodbye to Aria and leaves? Holding his discrete brown bag to his chest like his like depends on it. 

Jisung has never drove home so fast in his life. 

He takes a shower getting all the potential germs off himself. He also takes this time to clean himself down there best he can. Sungie spent far too much time researching just how he can clean himself properly. 

Now he sits on his bed, staring at the brown bag. 

Timidly he dumps it out and looks over everything he bought. 

Minho would be so proud of him. 

Speaking of Min, he’s barely heard from his boyfriend all day. Before doing anything else with his new items he grabs his phone and texts him. 

**_Ji❤️:_ ** _ have you made it through the day mr work from home? _

**_Mingo✨💕:_ ** _ I’ve been stuck on calls all day it’s sucked ass _

**_Mingo✨💕:_ ** _ how was your day in the outside world? _

Jisung hesitates, should he tell him? 

**_Ji❤️:_ ** _ it was okay, we were really slow today. I’m kinda afraid we’re gonna shut down for a bit. I’m gonna be fucked if we do.  _

**_Ji❤️:_ ** _ but other than that I went shopping after work and now I’m burritoed in bed _

**_Mingo✨💕:_ ** _ if your work shuts down that just gives you an excuse to come live with me 😩😏 _

**_Mingo✨💕:_ ** _ what’d you buy babydoll? _

**_Ji❤️:_ ** _ none ya business  _

**_Mingo✨💕:_ ** _????? Rude  _

**_Mingo✨💕:_ ** _ how are you gonna tell me you went shopping and then NOT tell me what you bought??? _

Jisung giggles softly, laying back in his pillows legs to his chest. 

**_Ji❤️:_ ** _ you’ll just have to wait and see  _

**_Mingo✨💕: 👀👀👀_ ** _ oh worm? _

**_Ji❤️:😉😉😉_ **

**_Mingo✨💕:_ ** _ I-  _

**_Mingo✨💕:_ ** _ I better get pictures  _

Sungie hums and curls up in a ball, he likes teasing Min, he makes it too easy sometimes. 

**_Ji❤️:_ ** _ we’ll see _

He sets his phone down, staring at everything he bought again. Timidly he touches the pretty pink lace, it’s soft and feels like it’ll be comfortable. 

He moves the clothes to the side and looks at the toys he bought, his stomach tensing with nerves. He wants to try them badly. 

Sungie touches the glass dildo and pouts his lips, unsure of how to go about this. He doesn’t know which one he wants to try first. 

Minho always talks about how pretty he’ll look riding him, he certainly can’t ride the glass toy. But the rubber one he could. It has a suction cup at the base so he could stick it some place if he really wanted to try. 

Jisung gets up and brings the toys to the bathroom to wash them quickly. Careful not to get the bunny fur wet as he cleans the plug up. 

Sitting on his bed again he swallows and stares down at himself. Part of him wishes Min was here, he’s so nervous right now. He wants his boyfriend to calm him down and walk him through everything. 

He’s tempted to call him, but Minho is still working so he can’t. 

Sungie takes in a breath and gets up again, grabbing a towel to put down just in case. He then shimmies out of his sweatpants and just stares down at himself. 

“You can do this.” He whispers to himself. 

He lets his mind wander back to when Minho fingered him, he felt so good. He wants that again. The image of the aftermath flashes behind his eyes, his thighs dripping in lotion, member bright red and slick too. 

That thought alone spurs him into action, he grabs the lotion from next to his bed and drops it down onto himself. He bought lube, but he likes the way the white globs look on his skin. 

The liquid is cold and makes him shiver slightly, he reaches down and spreads it around his cock. Wrapping his fingers around himself timidly, he’s used to touching himself by now. This part doesn’t make him squirm and be nervous anymore. 

Almost every morning he has to get off now it’s almost sad just how needy he is. 

Jisung flicks his thumb over his slit and bites his lip making himself buck into his fist. He strokes himself slowly, not wanting to work himself up too much. 

After a few minutes he’s spreading his legs and messily touching around his entrance. This is the part where he always chickens out. He can never get himself to push his fingers in, even though he wants to badly. 

Sungie fumbles around for the actual lube and squirts some on his hand, rubbing it along his entrance slowly. He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut, he pushes a digit into himself slowly. 

His breath hitches, it feels so weird. 

Not to mention this angle is awful. 

Jisung gets on his hands and knees and reaches back that way, having to work himself up to push his finger inside again. 

He gets up to the first knuckle and then deeper, his finger wiggling around inside of himself. 

It feels strange, just like when Minho did it to him. After a few seconds of timidly pumping his digit in and out he pulls it out all the way and goes to press two in. 

Almost instantly he tenses up, “oh-“ he groans, two fingers makes him feel it. The angle is still weird and he definitely wishes it was Min’s fingers instead of his own. He can’t reach properly at all. 

Sungie lets himself get used to just having the two inside him without moving. It’s not pleasurable yet, but he hopes it will be soon. 

After adjusting he slowly starts to move his fingers around, spreading them apart inside himself. 

This motion makes his cock stir. He bites his lip and does it again, making a tiny moan come out of himself. His mind on Min’s fingers inside him again. He’d been in this same position, face first on his bed, drooling into his sheets. 

_ Dumb bunny in heat.  _ Rings in his mind and he bucks into the air, causing his body to jolt on his fingers. 

“Fuck.” Jisung hisses, wanting to go deeper, wishing he could feel more. 

He fumbles around for the lube and squirts more onto himself, both hand by his ass now, his cheek pushed into his bed, back arched. He adds the lube and teases his fingers around his entrance again, slipping one in and then two, his other hand going to his cock. 

Stimulating both nearly makes him see stars. Quickly he lets go of his member, not wanting to cum yet. 

Using this confidence he pushes his third finger inside himself. 

“Ah-“ he whines and quickly takes them out. 

That hurt, not badly but it still did. 

He thinks back to what Min did, he added more lotion and told him he’d go slow. It hurt then too, but Minho made it stop so quickly. 

Listening to his boyfriend’s words he grabs the lotion and covers his fingers, going one at a time again. 

He gets to his third and tenses up once it’s in. The burn is there, Sungie quickly remembers Minho stroking him to distract him and he does that. It works like magic, his hips pushing eagerly into his hand only to also work back on his fingers. 

Ji adjusts to the three much faster this time. Soon he’s moving them in and out quickly, mouth open and whining. Drool drips down his chin as he desperately fucks himself with his own digits. 

The urge to have more fills him, soft little beds falling from his lips as if Minho is the one touching him. 

Almost on autopilot he reaches for the silicon, his fingers gripping around the base. He stares for a few seconds and then drenches it in lube and lotion, his other hand guiding the tip to his entrance. 

He timidly starts to push it in, “oh fuck.” 

Jisung grits teeth, this stretch is way more than his fingers, or Minho’s for that matter. He presses it in a bit more and cries into his pillows, why does it hurt so much? 

He pulls it out and pouts, it’s not even big! If he can’t handle this how is he going to handle Minho actual dick?! 

Sungie scrunches his nose up and grabs the lube, pushing his fingers back inside himself. Maybe he just needs to stretch himself more. 

He gets back into a rhythm with his digits, whining and pressing back on them eagerly. He reaches for the toy again and starts to press it in, his eyes rolled back and teeth clamped onto his bed sheets. 

Biting the bullet he pushes it in more, whining, his body jolting away. He instantly thinks of Min, grabbing his waist and not letting him crawl away. 

Hearing his boyfriend’s words in his head he pushes it in fully, until the base and snug against his ass. 

“Fuck…” he whispers breathing heavily, his thighs shaking. He sets both of his hands on his bed lifting himself up, craning his neck to try and see what it looks like. 

Obviously he can’t. 

Jisung steadies himself, clenching around the toy inside him. 

It burns a little but he’s slowly starting to get used to the feeling of something this big in him. 

He bites his lip and reaches down to touch himself, wanting a distraction. The action makes him rock forward and the toy inside him shifts. His eyes fly open not expecting it. 

After a few more seconds he reaches back and moves it, just wiggling the base softly. It makes a soft moan come out. Ji whines trying to find a way to properly grip it. 

An idea comes into his brain, he glances as his mirror that’s attached to his wall. It’s a full length to the floor right next to his tiny vanity. 

Jisung moves slowly, taking the toy out of him, he groans at the sudden loss, not liking being empty now. 

He takes the lube and the lotion with him and sticks the silicon to the mirror. Timidly he turns around after slicking it backup and starts to press back on it. 

The toy goes in much easier this time, he gasps and sets his head to the floor back archer. All he can think about it Minho fucking him from behind like this. It thrills him. 

It’s the reason he slowly starts to rock back on it, “oh fuck.” He whispers moving ever so slightly. 

Sungie reaches down and strokes himself knowing that will make him move around more. He bites his lip and moans while moving his hips, actually starting to fuck himself back on the toy. 

Each drag of it makes him get a little louder, every time he pushes it in fully he clenches up. His hand falls away from his cock and soon he’s eagerly thrusting back on the toy. Drool dripping down his chin, glasses sliding off his nose. 

He moans and shifts his hips trying to find that spot Minho touched before. 

His eyes catch his reflection and his mouth drops open. He looks like a mess, sweater half on his body ass stretched wide open. What sets him off though is the lotion he’s covered in, the thick white globes dripping out of his hole and down his thighs. 

Jisung shifts and the toy falls out, more of the substance coming out of him. The sight makes him buck and he cums without meaning to, his orgasm hitting him like a truck. 

He pushes the toy back side himself and rides it out, eyes never leaving the mirror now. 

After he starts to shake, sensitivity kicking in. 

Did he just get off to  _ himself?  _

What kind of sick pervert is he?! 

Sungie whines and looks down at his hardwood floor, his cum streaking it. Taking in a breath he pulls off the toy and sits back on his knees, recovering from cumming so fast. 

He can not believe he just did that. 

Slowly he gets to his feet and grabs the towel from his bed, wiping the mess off the floor. He pulls the dildo off the wall and cleans the mirror too, he’s still covered in lube and lotion. 

He gets an idea and grabs his phone, the plug and the ears. Timidly he pushes the tail inside himself, eyes rolling back a little. He’s happy to be filled again. 

He sets the ears on his head and stares at himself, his reflection makes him giggle. 

Jisung takes his phone in his hand and lets his sweater fall from his shoulder. Min wanted to know what he bought after all. 

He spreads his thighs a little and brings a sweater paw to his mouth, knowing Minho likes when he sits like this. 

He snaps a couple pictures like that and then gets on all fours, the lotion still covering his inner thighs. Timidly he takes pictures of himself with the tail in, he even goes as far as to wiggle his hips for a short video. 

Before sending anything Jisung makes sure to clean himself up fully. He then climbs into bed with the tail still in and ears still on his head. 

He picks his favorite photos and hesitates over the send button. 

**_Ji❤️:_ ** _ sent four attachments  _

_ * _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh Jisung is learning!!!!
> 
> What do you think Min’s reaction is gonna be??? 👀👀👀👀
> 
> What did you guys think? 
> 
> This was so much fun writing this chapter honestly! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Requests?
> 
> Don’t worry Minho will be back full time in the next chapter! 
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	8. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji❤️: don’t I look cute???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahah

**_Ji❤️:_ ** _ don’t I look cute???  _

Sungie hides himself in his blankets, he knows he’s about to get his ass beat. He bites down on his fingers seeing Minho read the messages. 

The three chat bubbles show up and then disappear and then show up again.

Jisung giggles curling up in a ball. He watches Min try and find words or at least that’s what he’s assuming he’s doing. 

His phone rings and Sungie nearly throws it. 

Oh god, oh fuck, he’s dead. He’s going to die. 

“Hi,” he squeaks while putting it up to his ear. 

_ ‘Hi bunny.’  _ Min’s voice is eerily soft, it sends goosebumps down Jisung’s body. 

“D-did you think I looked pretty?” His voice quivers, he knows Minho is going to tease him for him. 

_ ‘Hmhm. You know I’m still at work baby?’  _

Sungie shivers, “y-yes…” 

_ ‘What else did you buy bun?’  _

“It’s a s-surprise.” 

Minho chuckles,  _ ‘do you have work tomorrow bunny?’  _

“No.” 

_ ‘Good.’  _

Min disconnects the phone leaving Jisung stunned, his eyes are wide. 

Holy fucking shit Minho sounded so scary, but so hot too. Why did he want to know if he had work? 

Sungie curls up tighter hoping he didn’t make him angry. 

**_Ji❤️:_ ** _ are you actually mad at me?? _

**_Mingo✨💕:_ ** _ no of course not bunny _

With that confirmation he relaxes a bit more, his head falling back into his pillows. He shifts around slightly and wiggles down on the plug, it feels so nice. He likes having something inside him. 

Sungie runs a hand through his hair and rolls to his tummy, wrapping around his pillow tightly. 

He decides he does not want to cook tonight and orders take out, feeling sleepy and a little horny still. He wishes Min had more of a reaction to his pictures, it makes him pout a little. 

But he’s pretty sure he’ll get his full reaction once his shift is over. 

But he still wants it now. 

While waiting for his food he fully cleans everything, but he keeps the glass wand and lube out. Just in case. He wants to try it, it’s so pretty but also looks so seductive. 

Jisung slips on a pair of sweatpants, looking in the mirror to make sure you can’t see the tail. He slides on a loose shirt too and finally takes off the bunny ears. It would be horrible if he went to get his food with them on. 

Laying in bed kicking his feet while on his tummy he scrolls through his phone. Listening to music humming softly. Waiting for the time to tick down for Min to be out of work so he can properly bother him. 

His doorbell rings and he jumps up grabbing a mask, the second the door is open he shrieks loud getting grabbed around the waist and tossed over his shoulder. 

He quickly realizes  _ who’s  _ shoulder he’s been thrown over and squirms even more. 

“Babe!” Jisung yells caught in his grip. 

“Minho!!!” He whines getting dragged into his room. The mask on his face gets tossed away and their lips meet aggressively. 

Sungie squeaks, his arms and legs wrapping around his body. His back gets pushed into the wall and Min shoves his tongue in his mouth and down his throat. He groans fingers curling into his fluffy hair. 

Minho pulls away their foreheads pressing together, “hi,” Ji whispers, breathing heavily. 

_ “Hi.”  _ Min kisses along his neck, biting down hard, “you, are  _ so  _ lucky I was off my call with work.” He growls lowly. Jisung shivers against him, his lower lip between his teeth. 

“You didn’t think I looked pretty?” He pouts. 

Minho grabs his chin, their eyes locking, “you looked very pretty. Too pretty for your own good.” He presses his fingers in his mouth and Sungie moans, licking between them happily. 

Min takes his fingers out and smears them across his face, making him whine and scrunch his nose up. 

“Hey, that’s not nice.” 

“Not nice?” Minho suddenly flips him so he’s pushed face first into the wall. Jisung squeaks feeling Min press between his legs, making his hips poke out. 

“What’s not nice, is sending pictures of your tight little ass stuffed up like someone just fucked you all night to me when I’m at work bunny.” He pulls his sweatpants down and Jisung whines being bare on his bottom half now. 

“Look at you, pretty baby, you weren’t done playing huh?” Min’s voice is right in his ear making him shiver. 

“I-I...I wanted to practice for you.” He whispers, swallowing. 

Minho hums, fingers tracing his sides, “aren’t you a thoughtful bunny?” 

Jisung whimpers stomach tensing up, “am I pretty stuffed up?” 

“So pretty, I can’t wait to fill you up with my cum.” Min kisses behind his ear and down his neck, his hands going to grab his thighs to lift him up and spread him. 

“Wait-“ Sungie whispers. 

Minho almost drops him, “you okay? Too much?” He quickly backs off him. Jisung flips around face red. 

“Yes! I just have food coming.” Sungie giggles, Min lets out a breath, “you scared me!” 

“I’m sorry!” 

Minho grabs him again and now he’s tossed to his bed, the two of them giggling against each other. 

“Keep these open.” The elder whispers looming above him. 

Sungie stares and spreads his legs timidly, his hands shaking, balled up in his bed sheets. “You’re still soaking.” Minho smirks, pushing his shirt up his thin body. He runs his hands along his hips and squeezes. 

“No I’m not.” Jisung pouts, he sits up and strips off his shirt laying bare now. 

Min hums and traces the length of his half hard member, “if I take this out are you gonna leak all over me dirty boy?” 

“No! Mm not dirty!” 

“Yes you are, you sent me pictures of your dirty little hole all ruined.” He wiggles the tail around. 

Sungie whines and moves to cover his face, Minho suddenly touches his cock again, stroking him slowly. His thumb rubbing up over his slit, teasing him more and more. 

The younger squirms around, being sensitive from earlier still. “Min-“ he gasps teeth biting his lip. 

His boyfriend is silent, working him up without saying a single word. He’s so quiet Sungie peaks between his fingers, heart racing in his ears. 

Minho just smirks at him and leans down, licking along his cock with ease. 

“Ah!” Jisung moans and reaches down for his hair. However Min only licks him for a few seconds before he’s sitting back up. Jisung pouts wanting to get sucked off, he likes Minho’s mouth. 

“Want more.” He whines, tugging at him. 

“Oh you want more? You want me to suck you off bunny?” 

“Yes.” 

“You think you deserve it?” 

“Yes.” 

“You don’t.” Minho smirks, Sungie scrunches his nose up, “yes I do!” 

The elder hums and presses his cock down, letting it spring back up against his stomach. Jisung huffs, hips twitching up eagerly. 

“You don’t even deserve to get fucked tonight.” 

“Why?” 

Min leans down and licks up his stomach, along his neck and up to his ear. Sungie shivers hips moving towards him again. 

“You are acting like a little whore tonight. Little slutty bunnies don’t get what they want.” 

Jisung clenches his jaw, he knows he should keep his mouth shut, but he can’t, he doesn’t know how to keep quiet. 

“You want to fuck me so bad you won’t wait any longer.” 

Minho raises his brows, “oh baby bun, you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.” He suddenly flips Jisung to his stomach again making him shriek softly. 

“Piece of advice pet, before you start back talking, make sure your toys are put away.” Sungie feels the glass of the dildo slide along his legs and press between his thighs. He gasps and clutches the sheets. 

Oh fuck. 

“I-I…” he stutters, not being able to formulate words. 

“ _ I-I _ ? Are you so cock hungry you can’t talk now?” Min smirks, his words harsh but his voice is sickenly sweet. He kisses along his shoulders and wiggles the tail around in him. 

Jisung whimpers, “pl-please…” 

“Aw you’re so cute pet, as soon as you realize you’re in trouble you start acting good.” Min pulls the plugs out slowly, and as expected lotion and lube drips from his entrance. 

“Am good.” Sungie pouts. 

“Hmhm, my good little bunny huh? You gonna be a good pet for your owner?” 

“Yes!” 

Minho chuckles and pulls his hips flush against his, “you feel that bun?” He whispers, reaching forward to grab Jisung’s hair. The younger moans rocking himself back on him. 

“Y-yes…” he swallows, thighs shaking. 

“You want me to fill you up baby? You wanna feel me in your tummy?” 

Jisung moans, mouth dropping open, yes, yes he wants it so badly. He wants Min to pump him full of cum and make his tummy bulge like he saw on another cam boy stream. 

“Hmhm, want you inside, want your cum.” 

Min leans down and kisses his shoulders again, moving up towards his ear. 

“It’s a shame you were acting like such a brat then bunny. You have to wait longer now.” 

Sungie cries into his pillows, “you’re so mean.” 

“Hmhm, very mean.” Minho suddenly drips lube down his entrance, he slips a finger inside him, pressing it into him deeply. 

“Fuck…” Jisung drools against his pillows, moaning softly, his boyfriend goes from one to two fingers in seconds. The younger clenches up and pushes back. 

“Pl-please.”

“There’s your manners. Too bad you didn’t have them before naughty bun.” Minho spreads his digits and thrusts them in deeper, watching his boyfriend quiver and clench around him tightly. 

Sungie fucks himself back, but Min forces him still, “no, keep still.” 

“Want you owner.” 

“Oh I know pet.” 

Min reaches forward and grabs the lotion, dripping it down on his entrance too. “Pretty.” He murmurs, pushing his two fingers back inside, he hooks them up Jisung jerks forward. 

“Ah-“ he cries, hips twitching badly. 

“Don’t move.”

“Please, please, please...I’ll be good, I’ll be a good bunny, I won’t talk back anymore.” 

Minho giggles, loving how he’s made Jisung completely fall apart on his fingers. He rocks back more, his cock leaking down on his bed. 

The doorbell rings and they both freeze up, “don’t move from this spot, and keep your little fingers out of your ass.” Min whispers in his ear, removing his digits. 

“No no no! Don’t leave!” Jisung cries, “bunny I’ll be right back your food is here.” Minho lifts his face and kisses him gently. 

The bell rings again Min slips the plug back inside him, “I’ll be right back I promise.” 

Jisung whines but lets him leave, he looks up timidly, drool on his chin, sweat coating his body. He feels so floaty and jelly-like. His limbs barely hold himself up. 

As promised Minho is back in a few seconds, setting the bag of food on his vanity. “Hi pet.” Min climbs back up the bed and wraps his arms around his tightly. 

“You okay still baby?”

“Yes.” Jisung whispers. 

“Let’s put these pretty little ears back on bunny.” Minho smirks, finding the ears next to his bed. He holds his face in his hands, squishing his cheeks together with his clean fingers. 

“God you’re so fucking pretty.” He whispers and kisses him intensely. Jisung whines trying to wrap around him but Min doesn’t let him. “Hands and knees bun.” 

Sungie goes to lay back down, “actually, lay on your back pet.” Minho rolls him over making him laugh.

“Kiss?” Jisung whispers. 

The elder hums and leans down, kissing him gently, tongue licking across his lower lip slowly. 

“Can I take a picture of you bunny?” 

“Hmhm.” Sungie nods staring up at his boyfriend, Minho smiles and grabs his phone from his pocket. 

“You’re perfect.” He snaps a couple pictures and then tosses the device to the side. 

“You okay?” 

“Yes.”

“I’m gonna fuck you with your toy now.” 

“Why can’t you fuck me with your dick?” Jisung whines, his pout coming across his face again. 

He wants to be dicked down, he wants Minho to fuck him more than anything in the world. He wants him to fill him up and stay there. 

Min smirks, “you need to be taught that naught bunnies don’t get what they want.” 

Jisung hits his fist to his bed, “please!”

“No.” Minho smiles, he then takes the plug out of him again. 

“I’ll fuck myself again then.” Sungie sticks his tongue out at him, Min laughs, his cold distant laugh. Jisung swallows, he might have pushed too much. 

“No you won’t.”

“Yes I will!” 

“I’ll take your toys away from you bratty boy.” 

“You can’t! They’re mine!” Sungie whines, his pout getting more intense. 

Minho grabs his face making him moan, hand gripping his hair, “who do you belong to bunny?”

“Y-you o-owner.” Jisung stutters eyes wide, he feels himself leak in his stomach, his teeth chattering. 

“So if I want to take your toys away I will, you got it?” Min’s voice is low, his eyes challenging the younger to say something further. 

“Y-yes owner.” 

“Good boy.” He kisses him gently and eases his hand out of his hair. 

Minho pets his head and finds the class toy, Sungie watches him slick it up. “Tell me if it hurts bun.” He murmurs while kissing his cheek. 

Jisung stares at his boyfriend, he reaches for his hand, Min locks their fingers and kisses his knuckles gently. 

He spreads his legs a little bit more and then reaches for a pillow. 

“Lift up baby bun.” He says softly. 

Sungie does as he’s told and lifts himself up, Min pushes the pillow under him. “Take your pants off.” Ji whines, his other hand scratching at Minho’s thigh. 

“I’m getting there bunny.” He giggles and slowly pushes the toy inside him. 

“Oh-“ Sungie bites his lip and tips his head back. 

“Hmm, does that feel good bun?” Min watches him, easing the glass inside. He shifts Jisung’s body slightly, lifting one of his legs up to press against his chest. 

The younger turns his face into his arm, hiding, letting out little whines. Minho bottoms the toy out and lets him adjust, his other hand moving to stroke him slowly. 

Sungie squeezes his hand and wiggles his hips down, Min smiles and moves the toy for him. Pulling it out just a tiny bit only to push it back in quickly, Jisung gasps. 

“Owner…” he moans hiding his face, his glasses getting tossed off his face. Minho moves them to his night stand and pulls it out more almost to the tip. Sungie whining and trying to get it back inside, before he can move fully Min shoves it back in. 

Ji yelps, his breath hitching, Minho rocks the toy inside him. Starting a steady pace with it, he angles away from his prostate, wanting to save that for until he actually fucks him. 

Sungie whimpers, his body moving in time with Min’s wrist. He reaches down for his hand trying to make him go deeper or faster or something. He wants more. 

“Pl-please, please fuck me.” He moans. 

“I am bunny.” 

“More! Owner want more please!” Jisung lets out a choked sob, tears spilling over his lashes. He hasn’t properly cried during anything in a while, he thought he finally got past that. 

Apparently not. 

“You’re so cute when you beg baby.” Min smirks enjoying torturing him way too much. 

Sungie looks at him desperately, “pl-please wanna feel you, want you to fill me with your cum...want you to make my tummy full.” 

Minho groans loud, “you’re gonna be the death of me baby bun.” He tugs his shirt off in one pull, keeping the toy buried inside him. Jisung watches him, clenching up around the toy, he wants him. 

“Pl-please, I’ll be a good bunny, w-wanna be filled.” 

“Okay bunny breathe, you’re okay.” Min starts to calm him down a little. 

He shimmies out of his jeans and boxers, grabbing a condom from his wallet. 

“No!” Jisung whines trying to push the rubber away. 

“For this time yes bunny.” Min rips it open and rolls it down his length. He grabs the lotion and the lube and slicks himself up and he pours some on his entrance. 

Sungie whimpers, reaching for him, Minho presses between his legs and kisses him lovingly. 

“I love you, tell me if it hurts and you want me to stop.” He makes their eyes lock. Jisung pouts, “I love you owner please make me full.” 

“Hey, Jisung, look at me.” Min murmurs holding his face wiping his tears. 

“Mm bunny.” 

“Yes you are. But can you take a breath for me? I want you to know what we’re doing baby.” 

Sungie whines, “I kn-know what we’re doing. Want you.” 

Minho hums and kisses him, he then lines himself up and pushes in slowly. Jisung cries out against his mouth, “huh-go slow.” He looks panicked. 

“I will baby, you’re okay. Can you loosen up for me bun?” 

The younger shakes his head trembling in his grasp, “easy, breathe Ji.” Min reaches down and strokes him slowly, using all his strength to control himself. 

Slowly Sungie starts to loosen up, his body relaxing again. Minho pushes in deeper until he’s bottomed out, their lips meeting again. He hooks one of Jisung’s legs over his hip and kisses him lovingly. 

“Love you.” Min murmurs, hands tracing shapes to his thigh. 

“Love you!” Jisung curls around him hands in his hair, their bodies melting together. 

It burns but he also feels so good, he never thought he’d like being this close to Min. He never realized how nice it would be to be connected like this. 

He definitely could not imagine being with anyone other than Minho like this. 

“You okay pet?” 

“Hmhm, h-hurts a little. But I’m okay.” Sungie whispers, his hands in Min’s hair, they stay curled together for some time. 

Minho slowly grinds his hips down making Jisung moan, their lips meet still, tongues tangling together. The elder pulls him closer and very slightly pulls out and then pushes back in. 

“Ah-mm.” Ji scratches his shoulder, “m-more.” He whispers, cheeks red. 

Min groans and lifts himself up a little bit, disconnecting their lips finally. He rolls his hips down, barely even fucking him, he’s mainly just grinding to keep him comfortable. 

Sungie slips his other hand from Minho’s hair and drags both down his back now. 

“More,” Jisung whines. 

Minho giggles and sets his hands next to his head, “you asked for it.” He pulls out and snaps his hips hard, jerking Ji’s body up completely. 

Jisung cries out, back arched. Min moans, his face dropping to Sungie’s shoulder. He fucks him slowly but with hard thrusts. 

The younger bites his lip and twitches, “o-owner…” he whines. 

“Fuck bunny, say it again.” He bites his collarbone and bucks hard. Sungie whimpers nails digging into his back. 

“Owner please.” 

Sungie notices how Minho tenses when he calls him owner. He knows he likes it, knows it turns him on a lot. But he’s never done it with their bodies this close. He’s never been able to feel off of his reaction to it. 

Min suddenly shifts and grabs both his thighs, pressing them to his chest. Whatever coherent thought he was having cuts off instantly, body filled with intense pleasure. 

“Oh my god.” Jisung throws his head back and rocks down, trying to meet his thrusts. 

Minho hums and goes deeper, pulling back for a different angle. He draws his hips back and then rams back inside, Sungie whimpers. “Love you s-so much.” 

“I love you too bun.” He falls back down and kisses him hungrily, their bodies melting back together again. 

“M-my owner.” Ji moans. 

“You’re my bunny.” Min shifts him again and hits his prostate dead on, Jisung gasps and instantly pushes him away or tries to. 

“Easy, come here.” Minho pins him down staying at that angle. 

Sungie cries, sobs leaving his mouth, his nails ripping down his boyfriend’s back. It feels good, so good he can barely think straight. He  _ can’t  _ think straight. 

“You gonna cum bunny?” Min whispers in his ear, breathing heavily, his teeth catching his lobe. 

Jisung can’t get words out, he can’t do anything except cry and moan. His stomach burns and soon he’s cumming, his release hitting his chest. 

Minho fucks him through it, making him feel even better. 

“W-want it inside, pl-please owner.” Jisung cries more, “fuck baby, you’re such a good boy. My baby bunny.” 

Min fucks him faster and Sungie sees stars, his stomach clenches and he suddenly pulls out. Ji whines but it’s quickly cut off by Minho pulling the condom off and releasing into his stomach. 

Their lips meet messily, both of them breathing heavily, hands in each other’s hair legs curled together. 

Once they’re settled down Min wraps him tightly in his arms, not letting him move from his spot on his chest. 

“You in there bun?”

“No…” Jisung nuzzles into him, the mess between them starting to dry but neither move from the bed. 

Minho giggles and hugs him tightly, “let’s clean up and get some food into you baby.”

“Nooo.” 

“Yes baby, we can take a bath. Does that sound good?” 

Ji hums softly, “yeah.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh they FUCKED HAHAH
> 
> bet you weren’t expected a DOUBLE UPDATE BABY
> 
> What are your thoughts?
> 
> Hehehe
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww that was so soft and sweet. I can't wait to write this fully!! What did you guys think?? 
> 
> Also once again shout out to that anon on cc who gave me this idea you a real one.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> questions?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
